


Veiled Mystery

by cocoalubber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, sshg - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalubber/pseuds/cocoalubber
Summary: (Post-War SSHG Severus Snape Hermione Granger story)Hermione Granger investigates a serial killer. A mystery developes within a mystery. Can Hermione unravel one mystery while investigating another. Will a new personal relationship with Severus Snape derail the whole thing?This story was inspired by DC_Fitpatrick's story The Guy with the Dragon Tattoo here on ArchiveOfOurOwn. Great story featuring motorcycle Sev which apparently does it for me.Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling. No infringement intended.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, SSHG
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DC_Fitzpatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Fitzpatrick/gifts).



~~~2008 London, England, UK~~~

A footfall padded the pavement. Then another and still more in rapid but steady succession. The moon shown brightly through the trees. The lamp-posts glowed yellow and cast long shadows as the young woman ran along the path that circles the Serpentine lake in Hyde Park in the center of London. The sun had set early as was its custom in October Autumn. There were still a few runners and walkers in the park at early evening so a jog after work through the park at night wasn't a risk.

Until it was.

~Office of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, London~

"This is the third young woman found murdered in Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens in the past three months. The first, as you all know, was found in August."

Auror Detective Inspector Harry Potter stood at a whiteboard in the headquarters of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Harry had become an auror straight out of Hogwarts. Auror training was nothing compared to war and ultimately battling one on one with Voldemort himself. The more troublesome area of training was, has it had always been, the scholastic side of the course that gave Harry fits. The memorization of facts, rules, regulations and laws was not his thing. Harry was considered a lazy student when it came to book learning. Harry Potter was all about the practical, the physical, the applied. As he rose through the ranks in Law Enforcement he naturally became more analytical simply through experience and maturation. 

His crew on this case included Auror Detective Sergeant Ron Weasley, several Auror constables and newest recruit Auror Detective Constable Hermione Granger.

"What makes Scotland Yard suspicious of magical involvement?" Hermione was one of those people driven and encouraged at an early age to ask questions. And she always had lots of questions.

Ron scowled. He outranked Hermione and thought it within his purview to ask the questions. He was just never as quick on the uptake as Hermione, few were, and that fact among others had not changed. Hermione considered Ron to hold some deep-rooted misogynistic ideas and old world pureblood concepts of women and their place in society. Not surprisingly this was likely one of the primary reasons for the break-up of their relationship. Well, that and the fact the youngest Weasley brother was the poster boy for self-centered pricks and he didn't like _not_ being the center of attention.

Harry smiled at her initiative. He had always admired Hermione's brain. The swot in Hermione was always diligent, constructive and Harry knew full well that if it were not for Hermione he and Ron might not have survived to adulthood. That was the general consensus around the Wizarding world but Ron resented it for whatever reason.

"Scotland Yard found a scorch mark in the middle of each woman's chest and no witnesses saw or heard anything. Our liaison thought it suspicious enough to consider the killing curse was used."

Hermione jumped in with another question while Ron's brain had not yet formed the first.

"In what condition were the bodies found? Were they bound? Battered? Sexually assaulted?"

Harry addressed the the room in answering, for Ron's sake. He tried very hard to stay out of that rivalry afterall they were all 3 friends since 1st year at Hogwarts. Harry knew Hermione was much more mature than Ron and much much smarter. He loved them both like a brother and sister.

"Only the mark and a possible Incarcerous spell were anomalous. No abuse. The bind was addressed in the official Muggle coroner's report as _'an unusual rigor_ ' in all three cases. Our liaison did a discreet diagnostic and found a bodybind spell had been used."

"Were the victims magical?" 

As usual Hermione was begining to get on Ron's nerves now and it was all Harry could do to keep a straight face. Since their break-up Ron's competitiveness towards Hermione was more than obvious to anyone within ear-shot. Harry made a mental note to himself to talk to Ron privately to mitigate any escalation of tensions in the office.

Harry continued with the briefing, "Yes. All three were muggle-born witches. The first worked in Diagon Alley as a herbalist apprentice. The second was a young mediwitch at St. Mungo's and this last woman was a journalism student at King's College London."

Hermione was taking notes. As she raised her head to ask another question she was interrupted by Ron.

"So, Harry, we have three muggle-born witches, murdered, probably by the killing curse, within the last three months. Our killer is obviously a dark wizard." 

Ron smirked at Hermione who shot him an puzzled glance. Ron was often hoisted on his own petard whether he realized it or not. Harry recommended with a tolerant expression, 

"We can't rule out anyone, Ron."

Hermione shook her head then proceeded with her analysis, 

"The locations are interesting. Your plotting on the map has one in Kensington Gardens and two in Hyde Park. All three on the southern side of the Serpentine but no one actually in the lake so no attempt to hide the victims. The killer is sending a message maybe. 

A Magical serial killer who is preying upon muggle-borns. Former Death Eater or sympathizer to the cause? 

Not opportuntistic. Calculated pursuit, surely. Someone with access to Ministry records as all wizard births whether pureblood, halfblood or muggleborn are immediately recorded at the Ministry."

Throughout Muggle crime history there has always been the odd duck that took pleasure in taunting the police. They often left clues at the crime scenes or considered even the crimes themselves as clues. Some truly arrogant murderers wrote letters to either the press or the police to brag of their dastardly deeds.

Using a laser pointer Harry indicated the crime locations on the map propped next to his whiteboard.

"Good points, Hermione. All three victims were found on the pavement or in the adjacent grass. None in the water itself. And all on the south side of the joint parks. Following Hermione's logic, Hyde Park area must be a clue too.

We could be looking at someone deliberately leaving these clues. A trail of breadcrumbs taunting us or pointing fingers. Someone wanting to reenergize the Death Eater cult or simply fan the flames of bigotry again? We won't know until we catch this person. The why is out there and I've no doubt we'll sort it. 

Ok, let's get this perp. Dismissed."

~~~

The Ministry had to be refurbished after the war as it was with Hogwarts. Unlike Hogwarts however, the outer building had not been damaged but much of the interior framework needed repairing and reconstructing. Death Eaters had ripped out walls and very nearly gutted every Department in search of records, valuables and weapons, anything that could increase their power and hold over the Wizarding world.

Renovation had been completed on the _new_ Ministry within 5 years of Voldemort's defeat. The offices of Magical Law enforcement were now modern updated spaces with acrylic glass interior walls and open spaces. The Crimes Unit was no exception with each detective having their own desk in the large outer space while Harry's office sat at the back surrounded by clear heavy plexiglass.

Muggle ingenuity as it relates to building materials has always been the standard whether wizards accepted the fact or not. Most insist muggles have always had a helping hand from the magical world. Common teaching prescribes contributions by clearly magical influence aided in advancing the muggle culture. Sighting examples such as the first megolithic structure which lead to the modern calendar, sundials, the alchemical smelting process for bronze and even the invention of the wheel. Many Muggle historcal figures are/were believed to be magical in some form or other.


	2. Chapter 2

At age 27 Hermione Granger was firmly ensconced within the Ministry of Magic. Following the war, she had moved seemlessly from her N.E.W.Ts seventh year at post-war Hogwarts to her graduate studies at Oxford University's Magical Studies Lyceum straight into the Department of Magical Creatures at the Ministry. She had transferred after two years into Magical Law Enforcement with Harry and Ron, a lateral move at Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt request. Apparently, her ideas about elf immancipation had followed her and didn't sit well with anyone, least of all the elves.

The move didn't matter as Hermione's eventual goal was to work in the Department of Mysteries as her passion had always been research. She dreamt of a life surrounded by books, books and more books. She knew the Unspeakables in Mysteries were heavily involved in research. Researching what, no one outside the Department knew for certain. It was rumoured even the divisions within the Department itself did not know of another division's work. No wonder the staff acquired the Ministry nickname "spooks".

Hermione was familiar with the Department because of the battle in the Hall of Prophecy some ten years prior. That fight with Voldemort's Death Eaters spilled over to the Death Chamber where Sirius Black died and fell through the Veil at the wand of his mad cousin Bellatrix LeStrange. Hermione knew of four other areas for sure: _Time, Space, Memory_ and _Love_.

Only a few outside of the Department itself, including the Golden Trio, had ever been inside. Hermione had seen the twelve black doors traveling along a central spiral, changing, interchanging when doors were opened and closed. Only the Minister of Magic himself knew who lead the Department of Mysteries. It had always been that way.

Hermione held a secret ambition as well, to, ultimately, become Minister of Magic herself. She was studious, devoted to knowledge and the gathering of information. That left very little time for a social life or rather the want of one. 

She and Ron Weasley had drifted apart as a couple shortly after the war ended. He never could keep up with her intellectually and she found Ron to be typically selfish in every aspect of their private relationship. He made a better friend than a lover. Most wizards were put off by her brains and, according to her best friends Ginny Weasley Potter and Luna Lovegood Scamandar, intimidated by her "stunning natural beauty" as they put it.

~~~

Hermione lived alone in a cozy one bedroom flat overlooking The Queen's Walk on the opposite side of the Thames from the Ministry in London. It was conveniently situated between Westminster Bridge and the London Eye. The open-floor plan faced onto London's great waterway and afforded plenty of living space including a modern kitchen and a small office nook, one bedroom and a nice sized bath. She had gotten a good deal on it after University when the area was in early stages of rejuvenation. It was in one of the first newly renovated buildings in the scheme and Harry ' _knew a guy who knew a guy'_. The price tag was only half her Order of Merlin money and she reconciled that Harry had pulled some strings to get her sorted into her own place. Whatever the circumstances she was grateful.

Saturday was always a welcome respite from her work week as an Auror. She started every morning with coffee on her small third floor balcony followed by a 3k run through Queens Walk along the river. Saturday mornings she extended that run to 5K to clear her head and shake off some of the tedium that was Ministry politics.

This morning was looking like the beginnings of a lovely Autumn day as the sun was on its slow rise in the early dawn sky. Pulling on her running togs and tying up her trainers Hermione decided to take a different route for a change of scenery. She plotted out a course down Queen's Walk to Westminister Bridge, through St. James Park, past Buckingham Palace to Queen Elizabeth Gate at Hyde Park.

"That should provide a good, long workout to sweat away the toxins," she said aloud to herself before heading off.

~~~

Passing the Palace Hermione was feeling the burn now and knew the 'runner's high' was not far off so she pushed onward. That ' _high'_ came as she reached the entrance to Hyde Park. Her muscles had broken through the strain, vivified and re-energized in time for the return run. Momentarily closing her eyes to experience the euphoria she ran head first into another person.

"Oh, sorry, runner's high." she apologized as her eyes shot open.

"No worries," a familiar deep rich voice wafted into her ears and caressed her brain. Hermione raised her head to look into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Professor?"

There he was, standing tall in gray running shorts and a faded charcoal 'BluesBreakers' t-shirt. Still slender but with perhaps an added stone or so of healthy fit weight. His skin had a healthier glow to it now, no longer that sallow or sickly from back in the day. His legs were long-muscled and well toned like a distance runner. His long hair still jet black giving way ever so slightly to graying at the temples and the length was tied up in a man-bun on the crown of his head. He lifted his sweat-soaked tee to dab the pespiration from his face showing off a flat, toned abdomen which caused Hermione's breath to catch in her throat. He wore longer sideburns and a 5 o'clock shadow that balanced out his aquiline nose and high cheekbones. 

It was then her eyes moved to his throat and the scar left there by Nagini's attack. While noticeable it wasn't horribly disfiguring as she had expected from having seen the original wound. A faded pink ribbon approximately 6 mm (0.25 inch) or less in width began just below his right earlobe and traveled down the long muscle at the side of his neck before bifurcating into one higher thinning ribbon stopping at his Adam's Apple and a lower traveling ribbon that ended just above the notch at the base of the throat. Hermione shivered slightly as she realized the scar resembled the forked tongue of a serpent.

Hermione hoped he hadn't noticed she was staring, drinking him in, admiring the sculptured physique that stood before her. She thought him mesmerizing.

"Granger? Hermione Granger?" Her name sounded like a song when floating on the euphonious tones of one Severus Snape. She felt as if she were enthralled by the sirens themselves.

"Uh, yes, yes, that's right," she stammered snapping out of her reverie.

"I was just on my morning run. It's nice to see you again, Professor. It's been a long time. How have you been keeping?"

Was she blathering? Probably. No. Polite. She was being polite. Yes. That's it. Circe, he's amazing!

"I'm well, Granger, and yourself?"

Putting up a finger to halt her answering he added, "I was just finishing up my run. I usually get a juice at that little kiosk. Care for one?"

Hermione was lost in him again as he stood with his large graceful hands on his narrow hips. Time had slowed down, so much so that Hermione thought she may have slipped into a cinematic dream sequence. A few loose strands of black hair bathed in the riverlets of perspiration gently navigating his forehead. This man had to be the most remarkable transformation since the Beast reverted back to the Prince, since miserly Scrooge morphed into philanthropic Ebenezer, since Pinnochio became a real boy, since--She noticed he had raised a hand to gesture down a short worn path.

"What? Oh, yes, that would be wonderful. Well, nice, that would be, that would be nice."

She was babbling, wasn't she? Yes, yes she was. His eyes will glaze over any minute. ' _Damn it_.'

Hermione could feel the blush racing up her cheeks. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw a tiny curl at the corner of his mouth and heard the slightest puff of breath at the back of his throat. She never recalled seeing this man smile, let alone laugh.

Juices bought, Severus led them to a nearby bench. They sat as he handed her a cup.

"I didn't let you answer, Granger. How have you been?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Please, call me _Hermione_. I'm doing well, Professor. Thank you for asking."

She was determined not to appear a blithering idiot or a star-struck school girl. His transformation was well-documented in the _Daily Prophet_ and witches were falling over themselves to be seen with him.

" _Severus_ please. I'm no longer your professor, Hermione."

He quickly glanced at her hands firmly holding her juice cup noticing she wore no wedding ring on her left or right hand. He then remembered reading in the _Prophet_ of the break-up with that Weasley dullard. With a smile he continued,

"I run Hyde Park all the time but I haven't seen you about."

His voice was as silky smooth as it had always been. Silky, except for those terrible months following his miraculous escape after the Nagini attack and the arduous trial he was put through during his convalescence.

"Oh. I decided on a new route today. Change of scenery. Hyde Park." Crossing her legs and trying to appear nonchalant, she gestured with one hand, palm up, sweeping the park. There, calm cool collected. _'Girl, you don't want him to think you are smitten.'_ Severus smiled albeit indescernibly.

"So we meet again after all these years between the Huntress Fountain and the statue of Achilles...Seems appropriate somehow." The two heroic statues stood in quiet vigilance, Diana the powerful Huntress and the hapless hero Achilles.

Severus Snape sounded reflective, almost winsome. She smiled as he looked past her toward the Fountain. Hermione studied his dark chocolate eyes as he gazed out across the park. Was she detecting shyness? Or, perhaps, melancholy?

As the mid-morning sun lit up his face she could see the slightest hint of definition in his eyes between the black of the pupils and the deep rich brown of the irises. Everything about him had changed. Everything about him in the past was black: his clothes, his hair, his eyes, his persona. Hermione could see the shades of him now, the many colors that were kept hidden away, draped in a midnight black masquerade all those years ago.

Looking back into her eyes he asked, "Are you free for dinner sometime, Hermione?"

"Dinner?" Hermione was roused from her contemplation as she felt her heart flip-flop. She tried to keep a lid on her schoolgirl glee and finding it bloody difficult to conceal her joy. Alone in an intimate setting with Severus Snape had been one of her secret fantasies, if truth be told, for quite awhile. Hermione was in serious danger of spilling such follies of the heart for all to see.

"Sure, that would be nice."

Hermione saw the glint of a smile turn up one corner of his mouth. Such a nice mouth, she thought. Their little chat picked up speed as Severus immediately asked, 

"Tonight?"

"Tonight? Sure."

"Splendid, I'll pick you up about half seven?"

"Ok. Great, Prof- Severus."

After exchanging mobile information Hermione and Severus parted. Hermione noticed he headed towards Knightsbridge. _'Posh'_ , she thought as she began to retrace her own steps towards home across the river.


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to noon by the time Hermione made it back to her flat. Her shower this time included a new muggle conditioner she had recently purchased that claimed to "tame the wildest mane" on their television adverts. 

Scrambled eggs and coffee in front of her Hermione half-heartedly perused the _Daily Prophet_ , the _London Times and the_ weekly _Quibbler_. She liked to keep abreast of what was going on around her in the wizarding world, the muggle world and the oblique world. The last one only because of her friend Luna Lovegood and the fact that reading the _Quibbler_ was...fun.

Hermione's thoughts continually drifted back to her morning's chance encounter. She was giddy thinking about him. She was excited. She was being silly. He's just a man. No. A Potions Master. A powerful wizard. A double-agent. _A bloody hero_. She chewed on her lower lip as she was losing the battle to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

There was that niggling thought scratching at the back of her mind. Severus was also the intimidating Professor Snape haunting the hallways of her Hogwarts memories. The only professor she ever had that gave her little to no regard when it came to her brainpower. He was brilliant and she secretly longed to make him see that she was brilliant too. 

The conditioner did smooth her fractious chestnut tresses enough to be wrangled and clipped over one shoulder. Her mother had given her a lovely but sturdy silver filigree hair clasp for her last birthday. It matched her shoes. She wasn't one for flashy shoes but Luna and Ginny had insisted she buy these 3inch heeled silver pumps just in case she found Mr. Right. They held out hope for her yet.

She threw on her best dress, a black chiffon number that clung to her curves only to flare at the hips and fall in a soft cascade of ruffles to the knee. The plunging V-neckline accentuated her bossom and the three-quarter length lace sleeves hugged her toned upper arms. She grabbed up a sleek tailored black leather jacket to stave off any chill from the cool Autumn night.

After texting her address to Severus she sat on her sofa and waited. She was early. It was only half five.

Hermione laughed at herself deciding she could be forgiven for being anxious. Severus Snape was, afterall, brilliant and her secret school girl crush...up until the whole killing Dumbledore thing. Even then, she thought there was something more. Something no one knew or just weren't telling. After the war and everything about Professor Snape came to light she felt as vindicated as he must have felt. He was on the side of Good. He wasn't evil.

She thought back on that horrible trial. Harry testified and the Wizengamot was shown Severus's deepest, most intimate memories. Then those memories were leaked to the press and splashed sensationally all over the Daily Prophet for the entire Wizarding World to see. It must have been humiliating for him.

The door bell chimed her back to the present. She jumped up and rushed to press the intercom, "Come on up." She opened the door at the first knock to stare into the face of Harry Potter.

"Harry!? What are you doing here?" She fumbled trying to hide her shock but mainly her fear should Severus step off the lift behind her oldest and dearest friend.

"You were suppose to have lunch with Ginny today. You didn't show and when you didn't answer our texts we got worried."

Harry looked down and realized Hermione was wearing a dress, a little black dress with lace and ruffles. 

"You're dressed up. You going out?"

Hermione tried to calm herself but a quick look at her little silver watch, another gift from her muggle mother, told her Severus would be arriving at any moment. Hermione fidgeted with her hair trying as she might to look carefree and innocent but appearing more like she was hiding something and guilty as sin.

"Yes. A date. I'm fine. I just forgot. Sorry. Tell Ginny I'm sorry. I met an old friend, uh, acquaintance, an old acquaintance and we're having dinner tonight to catch up."

Harry's detective skills had been well honed over the years so he was pretty good at spotting quick excuses and evasive body language. But this was Hermione, his friend, a person he came to think of a sister, someone he practically grew up with and now a colleague. They knew all the same people, surely.

"Anybody I know?"

Harry was curious as he had only seen Hermione this flustered once before and that was when Viktor Krum had walked into the Great Hall and smiled at her those many years ago.

"Uh, well, uh, I'll tell you both all about it next week. Yes, next week. Thanks for stopping by. Again, sorry. Love to Ginny." Hermione shut the door in Harry's face.

After a few breathless minutes she heard the elevator ding open and the swoosh of the doors closing. She peeped out hoping not to see Harry still standing there this time along side Severus Snape. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at an empty hallway.

Twenty minutes passed quickly. Severus was on time and Hermione buzzed him up. She was standing at her door when the elevator opened and Severus walked out, a half smile twisted at the left side of his mouth.

"Good evening, Hermione, you're looking lovely."

"Thank you, Severus. And may I say, you are looking very dashing." Too much? She wasn't sure. She was out of practice with all the dating jargon.

He did look dashing though. Scrumptious, in fact. Black jeans sat flatly at his hips tapering down those long legs and coming to rest over some black boots. Were they Italian? His dark blue dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top and tucked neatly in at his slender waist. A black and silver paisley cravat girdled his neck. Hermione immediately thought of his scar. His black leather bomber jacket was to die for. He was still rocking that manicured 5 o'clock shadow and his black hair was tied back at the top of his shoulders. Yes, ' _dashing_ ' was the correct word.

Severus looked a bit shy as he dropped his head saying, "Thanks." Well, that is un-Snape-like. Cute even.

"Shall we?" He proffered his left arm. Hermione slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow after locking and warding her door.

In the street Hermione wondered where they would apparate to for dinner, "There's an apparition point around the corner."

"No need." Severus said as he walked over to a gleeming black and chrome motorcycle sporting a leather saddle complete with studs.

"A motorcycle?" Hermione smiled broadly, gleefully accepting a helmet from Severus.

Severus strapped on his own jet black helmet saying, "Yep. Traded in my post-war wheels the other week for this new 2008 model Yamaha Road Star with the extra comfy passenger saddle."

Hermione giggled. Hogwarts' foreboding Potions Master, and former spy/Death Eater, Severus Snape saying "extra comfy" struck her as the most fantastical thing she had ever heard.

Severus looked down at Hermione's dress, "Oh, unless..."

She quickly set him straight, "Not on your life. I'm not missing out on this!"

With that, Hermione reached down, gathered up her dress between her thighs and hiked a leg over the big powerful machine. Severus smiled, raised his eyebrows and admired her spunk as well as her pins*.

\-------

Author's Note: 

*Pins = legs (UK Muggle vernacular)


	4. Chapter 4

Severus twisted the throttle grip and the motorbike roared forward. He felt Hermione hug him tightly, arms around his waist. It was a nice feeling as he acknowledge the warm fuzzies that rushed through his body and he was grateful for finding the courage to ask her to dinner.

Hermione could feel his hard abdominal muscles even under his jacket sending shivers through her own abdomen. She leant in against his back as they sped along the bussling, lively Saturday night streets of London. The scent of him wafted up from beneath her face shield spoke lightly of sandalwood and leather. He was intoxicating.

People, lights, cars, buildings, pavement were all whizzing by in a blurred cacophony of sight and sound. It was exhilirating and Hermione felt mildly inebriated even before their first drink.

They came to a stop at Canary Wharf on the Isle of Dogs peninsula in East London.

"This is my little secret. Inconspicuous, cozy and the food is _Bellisimo_." Severus placed a kiss on the tips of his bunched fingers and threw it into the air. Hermione thought she would melt dead away as his low rumbling voice spoke that one word in Italian.

Entering the quaint old world restaurant a short round man with a big mustache, bushy eyebrows and wild gray hair came running up to greet them, "Ah, Signore Severus! Buonasera, buonasera, buonasera!"

"Ciao, Paolo." Severus returned the greeting gladly.

Turning to Hermione the Italian threw up his hands exclaiming, "Ahhh, una donna così bella! Sei propria bella, cara!" Grabbing her by the arms their ebullient host pulled her in to kiss first one cheek and then the other.

"Paolo is right, Hermione, you are positively stunning," Severus smiled. Hermione blushed and caught herself batting her eyelashes.

The proprietor dramatically waved off a waiter as if he were a pesky mosquito and set the couple at a table near a large window that overlooked the river. Dimly lit by the candlelight on their table the view of unseen city lights sparkled off the water.

Putting a finger to the side of his nose the round little man gave them a wink and scurried away returning minutes later with a bottle of wine. He wiped the thin layer of dust off the bottle, winked again and chuckled as he twisted in a cork screw and pulled the stopper out with a ' _pop_ '. He laughed and announced in a charming continental accent,

"I have been saving this for a special occasion. On the House for the lovely signorina."

Hermione blushed as she tipped her head to accept the compliment. The previously dismissed waiter returned with glasses of still water and a basket of fresh warm bread.

The older man again spoke, "Signore e Signorina, tonight, for you, if I may, something special, mushroom risotto followed by Prawns alla busara. Magnifico!"

Severus tilted his head towards Hermione, "Does that suit the Lady?"

Hermione felt as if she were in some sort of Disney princess movie, "Why, yes, Sir, that sounds fabulous."

As the host and the waiter bounced away into the kitchen, Severus raised his glass of red wine, "Una donna così bella, indeed."

Hermione clinked her glass with his as the heat flushed her entire body to tingling. Smiling demurely, "Grazi, Signore."

They sipped their wine as they awaited their dinner.

"So, Hermione, what have you been up to these past...how many years?"

Hermione took in a breath, "Nine, I think. Maybe ten. After the war, I went back to Hogwarts to complete my N.E.W.Ts. Then Oxford for grad and post-grad work. Currently, I'm an Auror at the Ministry."

Severus raised a brow, "Oxford. Impressive. Your field of study?"

Hermione took another sip of wine, "I majored in the Muggle combined disciplines Philosophy, Politics and Economics. On the Wizarding side, at the Oxford Magical Lyceum, I mastered in Magical Cognitive Health with a specialty in Memory research."

Severus raised his brows and smiled, "Ah, PPE at Oxford. The studies of the meanings behind our moral and ethical codes as they relate to those who-have governing those who-have-not."

"Yes, well, I've learned that not all those who have-not care to be governed any other way." Hermione acquiesced.

Severus frowned, "I thought your argument would have been more analytical rather than merely resigned, Ms. Granger."

"Truth will out, Professor, the elves did not wish to be set free. Whether they are compensated or not they are content with the staus quo." Hermione winced at the memory.

Severus was amazed but not surprised at the advanced learning this clever and studious woman sought after her scholastic success at a magical prepatory school, and inspite of having fought bravely in a vicious war.

"I am intrigued at your choice in Magical study. Why Cognitive Health and specifically Memory?"

Hermione's eyes glanced past his shoulder and her voice softened.

"After Dumbledo..." She was stumbling. Severus looked down at the table. She didn't want to sound accusatory or appear to place blame on him directly. It was a war and he was a spy. She took in a breath.

"When the Ministry fell Harry, Ron and I left Hogwarts in search of horcruxes, as you know. Before I left I pleaded with my parents to leave, go somewhere safe. They wouldn't hear of it. I had no choice but to obliviate any knowledge of a daughter from their minds, plant new names in their heads along with an urge to move to Australia. After the war, I tried for years to restore their memories."

Hermione became quiet. She absent-mindedly fiddled with her cutlery. She hadn't talked about the war or obliviating her parents in a long time. It still hurt.

"And have you succeeded?"

Hermione perked up, "Yes, the advanced study was very helpful naturally and presented me with a real passion for furthering my research at some later date." Her smile was hopeful.

She continued, "But it took its toll on Mom and Dad. Resentment at first. Then reconciliation. Forgiveness finally. There are still a few gaps from my very early childhood that my mother in parrticular wrestles with from time to time. But, overall, everything is good now."

Severus let out a short sigh and one corner of his mouth turned up slightly giving him a knowing expression. He knew of the threat to the Grangers very early on after Voldemort's return and had given that information to Dumbledore. What Albus had chosen to do about it was less than nothing apparently. Severus shook his indiscernibly. Hermione Granger was a very resourceful and courageous young woman.

"I must say, Hermione Granger, you are quite remarkable." Severus raised his glass in a toast to the woman sitting across the table from him. She raised her glass in turn and smiled.

"And may I say, those are my thoughts in your regard, Severus Snape."

She was enjoying their banter. It had been a long time since she had an intelligent conversation with a man. Ron was never interested and other men just wanted from her what most men wanted from women. Their bored 'Uh-Huhs' and bobble-head nods told her as much.

Severus sat back in his chair, "And you are wasting all these superior accomplishments and talents...as an Auror?"

Hermione shrugged, "It is currently convenient. I was in Magical Creatures for a year before Kingsley offered a move to the Investigative branch of Magical Law Enforcement. Working with Harry and Ron is familiar...and enjoyable...usually. Rewarding in a catch-the-bad-guys kind of way. But not very challenging. No megolomaniacal masterminds on the loose at the moment."

The smile she and Severus shared seemed to crackle with magic. Wanting to know more about the man across from her, Hermione asked,

"And your last nine, ten years, Severus?"

She wasn't expecting this intensely private man to be forthcoming but she was curious as to what he might be willing to share. At that moment the mushroom risotto arrived at the table. As they ate Severus answered her question.

"After my convalescence...and the trial...I spent some time in Italy. I sequestered myself away at a health retreat in Tuscany for three months."

Hermione asked, "A Magical resort?"

"No, no, this was strictly Muggle in every respect. I needed...rebuilding. There, away from the wizarding world, I was physically rejuvenated and found some peace of mind, as it were. ' _In peace there's nothing so becomes a man as modest stillness and humility_.'"

Hermione smiled, "Shakespeare."

Severus nodded and seemed to stare at something far away as if a sweet memory was fading just beyond his reach.

"' _When you've seen beyond yourself, then you may find, peace of mind is waiting there.'_ "

Hermione smiled, "More Shakespeare?"

Severus brought his attentions back to the present and Hermione.

"George Harrison."

Hermione puffed a laugh behind her smile as she was gaining a real appreciation of his subtle often dry humour.

"And then? Did you return to Hogwarts?" Hermione knew she was pushing but she couldn't help herself.

Severus looked into her eyes with another reflective gaze.

"A different man came back from St. Mungo's and from that retreat. I didn't want to return to Hogwarts or teaching." Severus swallowed hard, "I was never a teacher, if I'm honest. A Potions Master, yes, but not a teacher. That was simply a ruse to facilitate my cover as Dumbledore's spy."

Hermione felt compelled to apologize, "I'm sorry for all the bad things we thought about you back then."

Severus dabbed at the corner of his mouth with his serviette, "Don't be. Most of them were probably deserved anyway."

Hermione smiled, "That's magnanimous of you."

Severus offered, "Not at all. Merely realistic. I wasn't a good person. I was spiteful and mean. Grumpy at the best of times."

Hermione tilted her head and a wave of sympathy rushed through her as she looked into his eyes, "Little wonder. What you were going through wasn't easy. Not to mention the abuse you had endured for years..." She stopped when she saw the pain in his dark eyes.

Severus glanced down, embarrassed, ashamed, "I needed a way out. Dumbledore needed a spy. There was not much to consider. It wasn't as if I had options. He gave me a chance to make things right...or at least try before I...before I died."

He paused to refill both glasses as the main course of prawns arrived at the table, then continued.

"Right. Anyway, let's not speak of it further. We all have our demons, our baggage. What matters now is how we carry that baggage. We all have obstacles to overcome."

Hermione agreed but her inquisitive nature continued to prod, "You didn't attend your Order of Merlin presentation."

Severus understood she wasn't giving up and attempted to shift the focus, "Yes, well, the war, the circumstances, soured my taste for meretricious political platitudes. I just wanted a quiet life surrounded by books. Shacklebolt reached out, offered me a job at the Ministry. I took it. In my spare time I took my Alchemy Mastry at Cambridge among other disciplines."

Hermione was gobsmacked, "Wait. What? The Ministry? You work at the Ministry? I've never seen you there...in all this time."

Severus smiled mischievously, "Ah, that was my condition to accepting the position. A private entrance with exclusive apparition access into and out of my office."

Hermione coughed as a drop of butter tickled her throat, "And Kingsley agreed? Remarkable! Office? In what Department? In what capacity?"

Severus finished chewing, winked and whispered, "It's a secret."

Hermione must have looked in utter shock as Severus grinned, "Miss Granger, your mouth is open."

She quickly slapped her lips shut, chewed her prawn, swallowed and blushed all at the same time. Hermione was intrigued by the man sitting across the table and his casual mention of not only working for the Ministry in a secret position but also his degree(s) from _Cambridge_. Hermione was slightly embarrassed by her obvious fascination.

"Sorry if I was prying. My auror training, perhaps. And genuine curiosity, of course," came the valiant attempt to hide her discomfiture but she knew her blushing would give her away.

Severus chuckled at such contrition, "You're an intelligent woman, Hermione. Curiosity comes with the territory, I've found."

"Forever the insufferable know-it-all, I'm afraid," Hermione dipped her head.

" _Know-it-all_ is a petty aspersion designed to mock someone who was clearly immensely smarter than the average dunderhead...I apologize for ever having used it. You were always the _brightest witch of your age_. And never insufferable."

Hermione felt her heart leap. She had so longed for the tiniest hint of praise from this one teacher that had never given her even the slightest courtesy. She was over the moon.

A moment later he softly added, "You truly are brilliant as well as breathtaking, Hermione."

Severus smiled as his deep baritone voice rolled deliciously over the clothed tabletop and hit Hermione square in the nether region.

"Are you flirting with me?" Merlin, she hoped he was flirting with her.

"I must not be doing a proper job of it if you have to ask."

He smiled, she blushed. Hermione was enamoured by Severus' smile. It lit up his face, his curved lips outdone only by his opalescent teeth with a slight but adorable overbite. She remembered his teeth were a yellowish gray back in the old days. He must have had work done or a potion of some sort. It was difficult to picture the old Professor Snape sitting for a dentist. However, _new_ Severus, post-retreat Severus, could easily have undergone such tedious dental maintenance, she considered.

Severus paid the bill and they walked outside with shouts of "Ciao" and "A Presto" filling the air.

Putting on their helmets Severus suggested, "Feel like a nightcap?"

Hermione was anxious to keep the evening going as long as she could, "Sounds enticing."

The rumble of his motorcycle thrilled her. He thrilled her.

\-------

Author's Note:

**A presto! = formal/informal "see you soon"


	5. Chapter 5

Severus' flat in the upscale Knightsbridge section of London was a stylish loft in a 6 story building overlooking Hyde Park. A wide open space wrapped in wood, stone and steel. The contemporary design suited this current iteration of Severus. A sleek brown leather sectional sofa sat, squarely un-sectioned, in the middle of the room. A modern gas fireplace was set into the center of a long stone wall. Hermione could imagine a cozy evening wrapped in the arms of a tall, dark and brilliant wizard in front of the fire. The vibe of this place was very masculine.

Severus helped Hermione out of her jacket, "Brandy?"

Hermione nodded as she continued on her little tour, "Hmm, perfect. How high is this ceiling?"

Severus answered looking up from the two glasses he was filling, "Six metres (20 ft.). It's a loft so two floors in one space."

He nodded to the left indicating the room at the top of some floating thick wooden plank stairs that were actually suspended by steel cables and a single black railing leading up to the second level. Hermione's mind began to imagine his bedroom.

She walked into the large expanse of the main living area admiring the rich wood floors, the brushed metal and stone kitchen. Running her hand across the dark slate monolith that was his island countertop Hermione bit her bottom lip at the sensual feel of his home.

Severus beckoned her over to the sofa holding two snifters of brandy as bait. Hermione didn't need much coaxing. Taking the drink from his hand she brushed her fingers across his and smiled seductively. Hermione didn't imagine herself an enchantress but in this setting, with this man, she felt as if she were the embodiment of Circe herself.

As Severus motioned for her to sit he waved his other hand and the gas fireplace sprung to life. The blue and yellow line of flames danced in unison inside a black glass surround. Severus eased down onto the sofa an arm's length from her. He waved his free hand in a sweeping motion and opaque shades slid down from recessed hiding places to cover the tall windows that dominated the park-facing wall. This shuttered the view from a Nordictrack Elliptical exercise machine set in front of the large panes of glass.

"Modern, Muggle _and_ Magical." Hermione sipped her brandy.

"It's definitely Muggle, I'm just shamelessly showing off . There are buttons that operate all these gadgets...but the magic is all mine." Severus smiled at himself shaking his head slightly as if he couldn't believe how boastful that last comment sounded reminiscent of _Professor_ Snape. He swirled his brandy, sniffed at it then took a drink.

Hermione snickered as she kicked off her shoes, drew her legs up and tucked them underneath the rest of her. The leather sofa squeeked like tightly stretched leather does when friction was applied. Hermione imagined a noisy shag session on this sofa. She snickered at herself.

"You use wandless magic often?"

She really was curious. She enjoyed wandless magic but found it not as precise. Severus marvelled at her eagerness.

"Over the years I have come to prefer wandless magic. It was helpful during my spy days in granting me that split second advantage in sticky situations while the other guy had to draw his wand. It takes disciplining the mind, focus, practice to perfect the skill. Now, I rarely use my wand."

Hermione questioned eagerly looking as if she had discovered a new star in the heavens.

"I remember Dumbledore did a lot of wandless magic and I remember you doing wandless spells while using your wand to perform a completely seperate spell in Potions. Is there a trick to it?" 

Severus smiled at her apparent thirst to know everything.

"No, as I said it takes discipline of the mind and body. A wand is merely an extension of the wizard. The magic comes from you not the wand. The wand can increase powerand accuracy but so can your mind. And, much like anything else it takes lots of practice, practice, practice. Once it is in your muscle memory proficiency, power, accuracy increase exponentially."

Severus could almost see Hermione's brain absorbing, analyzing every word as a brief silence fell between them. 

Watching her Severus thought of his most recent romantic experiences usually consisted of dinner followed by a vigorous romp in the bedroom. While physically satisfying they most often left him wanting for real conversation instead of empty flirtations and effuse prating. He relished this intelligent discourse.

Hermione finally spoke, her eyes earnest, her tone sincere, "I've enjoyed the evening. I've never ridden on a motorcycle before and it was something I always dreamed of doing since I was a child. I remember when I was very young, pre-Hogwarts, and my parents would take me on holiday in the car. I would see a guy on a motorcycle occasionally, sometimes with a passenger, and I always thought it the epitomy of efficiency as it relates to distance traveled."

Severus grinned with a soft puff of a laugh. "Why am I not surprised your _pre-Hogwarts_ self would be so pragmatic about riding a motorcycle."

Hermione felt her cheeks warm as her smile broadened, "Well, I also thought it looked like a ton of fun. And I was right, it was. So thank you for the experience." She raised her glass and smiled.

Severus bowed his head raising his glass in response, "My pleasure." He was quick to add, "Although a magical case could be argued that apparition is more efficient. Of course, for sheer magical fun, flying would be my preferred mode."

Hermione winced, "I'm afraid I am not a broom-loving witch."

"Absolutely agree. Horrid things. Brooms are unstable at best and dreadfully uncomfortable. Never use them." Severus replied succinctly leaning back against the sofa and smoothing out the front of his shirt.

Hermione tilted her head, "But, you just said it was fun."

"I said _flying_ was fun." Severus corrected her with a raised eyebrow and an upwardly pointed finger.

Hermione was perplexed and Severus could almost see the remonstrance weaving its way through her brain. She was so open and natural Severus could read her like a book. He took her glass and set both brandies on a tray sitting on the large square black leather ottoman.

"A challenge?" Severus stood holding out his hands. "Come."

"Now?" Hermione sputtered thinking ' _I just got comfortable_ '.

"Yes. ' _Oh to ride the wind, To tread the air above the din',_ " Severus almost sang the words.

Hermione giggled, "Musical Shakespeare?"

Severus playfully smirked, "Led Zeppelin.

Come on, just a quick spin around the park."

Severus had that ' _No is not an option_ ' smirk on his face. Hermione thought he did look undeniably gorgeous standing there with his arms open wide beckoning her into them all the while quoting a classic rock band.

She took hold of his hands and he hoistered her to her feet. Stepping back he scanned the length and breadth of her body which made Hermione tingle from head to toe. With a whip of his hand he transfigured her little black dress into a formfitting black jumpsuit. Hermione liked it.

Severus held out both her hands admiring his work, "That should prove a bit less breezy."

She took out her wand and transfigured her shiny silver slippers into ankle-high boots and slipped feet into them easily. Hermione felt a tad like Emma Peel from the old television program _The Avengers_. Her mother loved that show and the positive roll-model of the feisty judo-chopping Mrs. Peel.

"Practical," Severus chuckled.

Severus helped Hermione with her leather jacket then grabbed up his own, slipping into it with fluid grace. Reclaiming one of her hands Severus headed out his entry door into the lift hall, past the lifts through another heavy utility door and up a short flight of stairs. Hermione was surprised to see they were on the roof of his building.

Severus swung her around to face him, "There are advantages to having the top-floor all to myself."

He zipped her jacket and his before grabbing Hermione around the waist and pulling her close. She threw her arms around his neck excitedly. Merlin, how long had she wanted to do that.

"Don't let go, Hermione."

"Don't worry." _Why the hell would she let go_!

Hermione was looking up into his dark eyes and Severus was looking into hers of delicious cinnamon. She sucked on her lower lip as she felt herself slowly rising into the night sky, the Autumn air swirling beneath their feet.

They rose higher and higher until Hermione could see over the building's edge to the street below. Severus turned them slightly easing out one arm that reminded Hermione of the Muggle film _Superman_.

"I feel like Lois Lane." She giggled.

Severus was looking out in the direction they were heading with one arm clutching tightly to Hermione's waist. She felt him chuckle. Hermione was too breathless to talk now as they drifted over Hyde Park. She applied a Sticking charm to herself and felt Severus release a bemused snort.

"I won't drop you, Granger."

"Just a precaution. This is quite wonderful actually. Much better than a broom."

Hermione took it all in, bewildered and thrilled at the same time. She felt like a cloud, weightless, drifting above the canape, gliding effortlessly, skimming the treetops.

"Oh, what about being seen? Muggles?" Hermione suddenly worried.

"Observers see only a whiff of dark smoke. My meager contribution to the charm."

"Will you teach me? Please?"

Hermione's brain clicked as she remembered that Harry had told her Severus could fly without a broom. Tom Riddle was the only other known wizard to be able to fly unaided having invented the spell. Harry said that Severus likely learned the skill from Voldemort.

Hermione quickly asked, "It isn't Dark Magic, is it?"

Again she felt Severus chuckle. "No, it isn't Dark Magic. It's a magical spell the complexity of which brilliantly combines lift, suspension, ethereality and momentum spells. The one aspect of Riddle I admired was his ability to create complex spells. He could have done so much good had he not been so thoroughly evil."

At that Severus noticed a group of people and vehicles gathered near the edge of the Serpentine. He eased down into a small outcropping of trees just beyond the goings-on. As they touched the ground Hermione whispered,

"Something's happened. That's the local police."

Severus cast a disillusionment charm over them. "Yes and it can't be anything good. Scotland Yard just arrived."

"How do you know?"

Hermione found it interesting Severus could distinguish the difference in the Muggle policing agencies within London. She understood most London civilian muggles thought every police officer was from Scotland yard.

Severus answered her question, "That guy in the darker trench coat is Chief Inspector Braxton Yarrow, from the Met's Crime Unit. We've met."

"Oh?" Growing curiouser Hermione wondered if he had run-ins with local police in his spy-Death Eater days.

Severus' explanation came swiftly, "He's a wizard who works in both the Muggle world and the Wizarding. His wife is Muggle. One of his three children is Muggle."

After a short pause in which Hermione processed the possibility of hitman Death Eater Severus, she offered, "There's been murders. It's a case I'm on. Muggle-born witches, their bodies found in the Hyde Park area. If this is another, that makes four altogethers."

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the blanket-covered body. A quick diagnostic spell confirmed it, a witch.

"Yep. Magical. Female. I need to contact Harry."

Severus tugged on her arm, "Let Yarrow do it. He's the Ministry liaison with Scotland Yard. We should go."

With that Severus grabbed Hermione around the waist and they took off quickly into the night sky. Hermione found herself breathless at the swiftness of their departure and the strength it must have taken to left them both into the air so rapidly.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the warm confines of Severus' flat they plopped onto the sofa and both immediately took up their brandies. The liquid coated the back of Hermione's throat and warmed her slightly chilled core.

"That was amazing, Severus. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine. So how do you like unaided flight?" Severus' eyes sparkled like energized black diamonds.

A broad smile across her face Hermione replied, "I love it! You should become an instructor. Might prove lucrative. I know lots of witches who hate broom flying. " 

And several wizards too for obvious reasons, she reminded herself.

Hermione continued excitedly, "How does it work?"

Severus laughed, "As I said, it is a spell combining several charms. Lift, of course. Then momentum or thrust moves one forward enough to exceed the air resistance. This aids the lift charm as well as mitigates weight powering one higher into the sky and forward. A weightless charm is added in for good measure. I incorporated the smoke screen charm later. Slight body movements steer you along. Or you can simply ride the wind currents. Again, practice makes perfect.

I actually like keeping this little skill out of Ministry hands. So you are sworn to secrecy. Can you imagine the chaos in the skies? 

The Ministry questioned me about it. Tried to pry it out of me by threatening, intimidating...and, lastly, bribery. They should have tried bribery first. Or simply said 'Please'. I might have acquiesed."

Hermione shook her head at the thought of someone trying to intimidate Professor Snape. It also struck her funny that this man, a labyrinth within a web of misdirection wrapped in a stone fortress, could be accessed with a simple 'Please'.

"Some moron actually tried to bully you? _You_?"

Severus went pensive again, "It's easy to bully a defenseless victim. It doesn't make you strong. Real strength lies in the victim by withstanding such assaults. Trust me."

Hermione thought back to her years at Hogwarts. _He_ was a bully. The bullying he had endured from a very young age wasn't an excuse but it was a explanation _._ Was he trying to strengthen his students? Prepare us for what would be the inevitable fight for survival he knew lay ahead? Or was he just playing his role? Perplexities aside, he turned out to be one of the good guys.

She waded in with both feet.

"Did you ever want to quit? Quit the spying for two masters?"

Severus didn't look at her. Maybe it was too painful, the memories. "Sometimes. Sometimes I just wanted to run. I even suggested it to Dumbledore...that I didn't want to do it anymore. That was shortly after he ordered me...to kill him...when the time came."

Hermione's voice took on a sadness, "And he wouldn't let you?"

Severus finished off his brandy in one great gulp and sat, reflecting, with his forearms resting on his knees and the glass dangling precariously by his fingertips.

"Our choices aren't always good verses evil. Sometimes it's evil verses lesser evil. In those days, I lived between a rock and hard place. It wasn't comfortable. Sometimes all you're given are the hard choices. Albus was dying...and admitted he was afraid to die horribly. 

Who isn't, eh?"

Hermione had many more questions she sensed he didn't want to answer. _He_ had died horribly. Nearly. He had barely enough time to disapparate out of the Shrieking Shack into Malfoy Manor, as he had told the Wizengamot.

One of the Wizengamot judges had all but vomited with disdain: "So you sought out the traitorous Malfoys as a fellow Death Eater and follower of Voldemort?"

Severus had answered weakly, "I took orders from Dumbledore not Riddle. I didn't know who was dead and who was alive after Voldemort tried to kill me. I just needed their elves. Elven magic was my only hope."

The magic of the elves saved his life by beginning the process of sealing his wound, removing the curse and slowing the effects of the venom. After the Death of Voldemort the Malfoys did return to the manor and Narcissa gave Severus sanctuary if only for a few hours until the aurors showed up and dragged everyone off to await trial. The Malfoy trials were swift with the defendants cooperating in giving the names of fugitive Death Eaters and sympathizers to the Ministry.

Severus had been taken to St. Mungo's Prison ward. Three days was all the Ministry gave him to recover. Hermione remembered how he could hardly stand in that iron cage at his trial. His black eyes dim, sunken and darkly circled. There were signs of having been beaten that Hermione knew weren't there that night in the Shrieking Shack. In his still-bloodied shirt, black trousers, bare feet and sickly frail he no longer had that powerful presence that was so palpable at Hogwarts. Hermione remembered Minerva McGonagall in tears at the pitiful state of him in the courtroom.

Harry had presented to the Wizengamot the memories Severus had given him. Dumbledore's and Nigellus Black's portraits had both confirmed the accuracy of the memories. Hermione herself had given testimony of the many times Professor Snape had saved them all from harm complete with volumes of documents and sworn statements on his heroism in saving innocent lives including depositions by muggle spouses in magical marriages. Professor McGonagall had given her version of events that painted Severus as a master spy for Dumbledore and the side of Light. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and even Neville Longbottom gave accounts of Headmaster Snape intervening in disciplinary measures the cruel Carrows twins wrought in attempts to keep their vicious punishments in check.

In the end, Severus Snape was set free, declared a Hero of the Light and later awarded the Order of Merlin 1st Class for his bravery in the face of the enemy. He spent the following two months in St Mungo's, this time in a private room on a secure floor, where his wounds were tended to more diligently than before and the venom in his blood finally filtered out.

Hermione recalled the Daily Prophet had been relentless in those months after the War, especially where the Golden Trio and Severus were concerned. His memories were plastered all over the front page and paparazzi pursued him relentlessly.

"You were an exceptional spy. You played your part well. Completely fooled everyone."

There was that pensive tone in his voice again, "Yes, well, I only had to fool one."

They talked late into the night until the last sentence trailed off uncompleted.

~~~

As if on a timer the shades quietly lifted to reveal the morning sun. Its rays hitting Severus in the face. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes. All he saw was a mass of tousled amber brown curls covering his chest and shoulders like a blanket. A silver hair clasp lay defeated just beneath his chin obviously having lost the battle to contain the unruly mane. He picked it up and glancing back down smiled as he remembered the night and the fact that a very grown-up Hermione Granger was softly snoring on his chest.

The sofa accommodated one person comfortably; two if they lay stacked one on top of the other. Severus was fine with the situation if truth be told but he was getting a bit stiff in more ways than one. He nudged her shoulder, then a jiggle.

"Hermione."

The sleeping beauty atop him stirred yawning, sniffling, rubbing her eyes until she popped her head up with a start and stared wide-eyed into his amused expression. Severus discreetly cast a fresh breath charm on the both of them before greeting her.

"Good morning."

Hermione was more than a little disoriented as she looked around assessing her situation. They were fully clothed on his sofa in his flat. She smiled sheepishly as she slid off him into the back of the sofa so he could rise.

Stretching and gazing out the north-facing wall of windows at the the tree tops of Hyde Park brilliant in the morning sunshine, "Hmmm, good morning."

Severus smiled as he stood, tossed on his jacket and held hers open, "Breakfast? There's a little brasserie down the block."

Hermione returned the smiled, stood and eased into her jacket, "Yes, please."

He proffered his left arm with a smile, "Shall we?"

Hermione tipped her head, slipped her arm into the crook of his and they headed out into what appeared to be the beginning of a beautiful London day.

It was mid-morning and the shoppes were opening acccording to their later Sunday hours. The French bakery near the entrance to Hyde Park had been serving customers for a few hours already. Severus pulled a chair out for Hermione at a table by the window then proceeded to the counter to order.

They talked and laughed over cappuccino and croissants. A few minutes turned into a couple hours until Hermione realized it was noon.

"Well, this has all been absolutely delightful but I guess I need to get back home. I've really had the most wonderful time, Severus."

Back out on the street, Severus gave her a half smile, "May I see you again?"

Hermione was more than relieved he had asked as she dearly wanted more of whatever this wizard was serving.

"I would like that very much. You have my number. Call me. Seriously."

Severus took her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips lightly placed a kiss on her fingers. She was ready for a full-on mouth-plant but they were in public and knew discretion was the better choice. Besides, she thought the gesture rather gallant.

Hermione apparated into her own flat and spent the rest of the day cleaning, doing some laundry, generally puttering about and thinking of her weekend with Severus. She remained in her dreamy smitten state until falling asleep around midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning was announced abruptly by her phone alarm at 7 a.m. Why she had programmed a rooster crowing ringtone to rouse her from slumber still baffled her but she had not changed it as yet.

A shower, toast and coffee saw her off to work. Hermione felt surprisingly refreshed and ready to face the world should it come knocking and that is exactly what it did.

8:30 a.m. sharp she walked purposefully and focused through the Ministry lobby and then through Magical Law Enforcement to the Detective Division's large office space never once noticing anyone else.

Her phone vibrated. A text from Severus.

_Good Morning._

_Very much enjoyed the weekend._

_Sorry about the Prophet._

_Try to have a good day._

She smiled as the memory of the whole encounter played back in her mind. The smile didn't leave her face as she walked into the multi-function area where sat several of her colleagues all turning their heads as she came through the glass doorway.

Harry stood at the whiteboard marking and erasing notes that became relevent or fell out of favor depending on which way the line of inquiry was going. He was the first to greet her. 

"Good Morning, 'Mione."

Hermione had strolled over to the coffeemaker still on her weekend high, oblivious to the stares boring into her back.

"Morning, all."

Old Hogwarts classmate and current detective constable Daemon Blatty swiveled back and forth in his chair as he admired Hermione's backside.

"Soooo, Granger, you and Snape?"

Hermione stopped pouring her coffee holding the obligatory office glass coffeepot suspended in mid-air. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the swell of anxiety began to fill her lungs remembering Severus' text.

_'Sorry about the Prophet.'_

Calming herself, Hermione replaced the pot but did not turn around. Instead she walked to her assigned desk without looking in Blatty's direction nor looking anyone else in the eye. She sat down.

"What?"

Blatty held out the newspaper with a salacious grin on his face. 

"It's all over the Daily Prophet."

Grabbing the paper and whinging at the headlines Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. She could feel all eyes on her, pecking at her resolve.

"Oh that."

Ron was quick to spout off next getting up from his desk and walking to stand in front of hers hands shoved deep in his pockets and a scowl on his face germane to the subject matter. 

" _Oh - That_?! Really?! How long has _that_ been going on? With _Snape_?"

Hermione couldn't tell if he was jealous or about to be sick. Her anxiety was slowly giving way to anger and her mind telling her to hex the lot of them and be done with it. She didn't owe anyone an explanation and certainly not Ronald Weasley of all people.

"I literally ran into him on my morning jog Saturday. He's a runner too and- "

Ron snatched the Prophet from Hermione's hands and began to read derisively, headline first,

" _Sunday In The Park with Severus_

(a collective "Oooo" went up in the room)

_The couple were seen mid Sunday morning sharing breakfast near Hyde Park and exchanging intimate glances across a tiny table. Perhaps still in the AFTERGLOW of the night before?"_

Ron's hands tightened into fists at the edges of the newspaper nearly tearing the tabloid rag in half, his face bright red now, 

"And a HUGE picture of him KISSING YOUR HAND! Really? SNAPE!?"

Hermione was visibly annoyed and growing angrier by the minute. Most in the room recognized the signs of impending cataclysm and began to turn back to their work surfaces. Ron wasn’t letting this lie. He was poking the "sleeping dog" at his own peril and the dog was about to wake up.

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley. Firstly, it's really none of your concern. And secondly, what's wrong with it. He isn't who he portrayed back at Hogwarts. He's different. AND he's one of _the_ _most_ sought-after bachelors in the Wizarding World."

Hermione knew that last bit would hit Ron straight in the gonads. He nearly spat his retort.

"You sound like you actually like him!"

Hermione stayed strong not wavering in her defense or her glare. 

"OK Yes. Yes I Do. So what? He is an accomplished, brilliant man, a _powerful_ wizard and, may I remind you, a _hero_."

Weasley was positively livid slamming hands on her desk and staring straight down on her like some arrogant chauvenist in an attempt to intimidate some milktoast female by hovering, glowering and shouting insults. 

"Greasy git, ya' mean."

Hermione was growing increasingly frustrated.

"Oh grow up, Ron."

Harry, from his position at the whiteboard, decided he needed to chime in to ease tensions in the room.

"People do change, Ron, and 'Mione is right, he is bloody powerful..." Then reconcilingly added, "... and a hero. Saved our arses often enough."

This pacified Ron only slightly, "Yeah, but, _Snape_. 'Mione."

It was her turn to sound disgusted. Hermione snatched the abused newspaper from Ron and pointed at the photo taking up most of the front page.

"Have you _seen_ this picture, Ronald? Witches are falling all over him. He is finally free to be himself and I find him quite amiable. Not that it is any of your _damn_ business!"

Ron made a gesture as if he were gagging.

Hermione had enough. Pressing her fists into the desk top she slowly raised herself out of her chair. With the cold gaze of an advancing predator DC Granger narrowed her eyes and locked onto her target as she leaned in until nose to nose with Weasley. Hermione spoke low and deliberately through gritted teeth.

"Ron, I am quite sure you do _not_ want me to bring up your _short_ comings in front of all our colleagues here. Contrary to your bravado you are not Merlin's gift to women, you selfish little prick. 

Now, go fuck yourself, Ron!"

Hermione strode around her desk and slammed a hand into Ron's chest knocking him against the door-jam as she stormed out. The thick-skulled Weasley seemed almost confused.

"Wha'? What did I say?"

The room sat mostly quiet with a snicker or two dotting the heavy atmosphere. Harry just rolled his eyes, shook his head, pushed himself off the desk he was leaning on and walked into his office. 

"Alright, back to work."

The rest of her day went along that same bumpy path. After a briefing about the newest Hyde Park murder, following up leads, fending off lighthearted wisecracks and innuedo on what seemed the longest day of her life since the war was finally over.

On her walk back out of the Ministry Hermione did take notice of others this time. She just rolled her eyes at the lascivious looks from the men and set her chin proudly at the starry-eyed envy on the faces of most of the women.

' _Sod them all_ ', she thought squaring her shoulders as she strutted defiantly out of the Ministry.

Closing her door on the outside world, Hermione set the Chinese takeway on the kitchen counter and trudged toward the bathroom to take a long hot shower, tossing off her clothes haphazardly as she went. She wanted to wash the perceived layer of judgemental grime off her as soon as possible. The steam and hot water flowed over her tight muscles easing the tension the day had inflamed.

Now in a t-shirt and yoga pants she grabbed the containers filled with her dinner and pranced into the living area, body heavy but relaxed. Not bothering with the sofa Hermione plunked herself down and sitting crossed-leg on the floor spread the Daily Prophet out in front of her. She hadn't taken the time to read the full article earlier. Now seemed as good a time as any. With that crone Rita Skeeter gone on to other things how bad could it be.

Chopsticks in hand Hermione lifted a plump dumpling from its container and began to read as she guided the savory morsel into her mouth.

' _ **Sunday in the Park with Severus**_

_The female member of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger, was seen this weekend on the arm of one of magical Britain's most eligible wizards, Severus Snape. The couple were seen mid Sunday morning sharing breakfast near Hyde Park and exchanging intimate glances across a tiny table. Perhaps still in the afterglow of the night before?_

_Though nearly 20 years her senior Albus Dumbledore's Death Eater spy seemed to be wholly entangled in the coquettish minx's silken web. At 47 Severus, proclaimed war hero, appeared fit and in his prime much removed from the malnourished ghastly figure of the War years. Granger shamelessly batted her eyes at his every word and both Charmed and Charming cooed over their steaming lattes. They parted ways afterwards but not before said wizard took the hand of said witch and placed a lingering kiss there upon. Do we hear wedding bells in the distance?'_

At that moment, a great eagle patronus flew in front of her. A dumpling splashed onto the newspaper.

"What the Bloody Hell!" Hermione gasped.

"Hello DC Granger

Please meet me in the Minister's offices tomorrow morning at seven."

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed from the nebulous raptor as it delivered its message before dissipating.

Hermione retrieved a dishtowel from the kitchen and dabbed up the spilled dumpling and its juices. Shaking her head she imagined Ron had probably reported her for assault which of course would be ridiculous but within the realm of possibility knowing him and his petty immaturity.

Hermione gave up, put the remaining takeaway into the fridge and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ministry of Magic sits beneath the heart of London's muggle government under an entire block of buildings along Whitehall. From Scotland House to the Cavalry Foundation the magical complex extends outward underneath the Horse Guards Parade grounds all the way to St. James Park.

The iconic British red phone booth had been replaced a couple years ago when the boxes fell out of favor with Muggles because of advancements in mobile phone technology. Now the blank wall sat quietly cold and unobtrusive sporting a simple Muggle keypad. No running head first into solid brick here though, too undignified for the Ministry of Magic. Entry was gained by dialing 62442 (magic) on the modern elctronic device at which point a single door would appear granting access. The old toilet entries were no longer used as a matter of hygiene and sealed off.

It was just before dawn Tuesday morning when Hermione turned into the dimly lit side alley off Whitehall that lead to the Ministry's entrance below Scotland House. 

Hermione felt a touch on her shoulder. She grabbed the wrist connected to the hand that touched her. A twist brought a grunt from its owner. A sweep of her leg caught the back of someone's knee. Another grunt. She was atop her assailant about to deliver what was sure to be a devastating blow to the face when a strong masculine hand slammed into her fist and a familiar voice called out,

"Granger, STOP."

There beneath her lay Severus Snape. As she helped him to his feet she stammered, "Sorry, sorry. I thought you apparate into your office."

Brushing off his muggle dark suit and straightening the collar of his dark shirt he answered, "I use this entrance sometimes when I come in early. Reminds me I work for the Ministry and to keep on my guard."

He added a soft, "Nice moves."

She nodded mouthing a slightly embarrassed "Thank you".

Severus punched in the code, motioned for her to enter then followed. In the Ministry Atrium they parted ways as Hermione walked briskly to the lifts, "I have an early meeting. Catcha' later".

Severus smiled knowingly and nodded.

At seven o'clock sharp Hermione arrived on Level One of the Ministry at the suite of offices belonging to the Minister of Magic. Upon exiting the lift Hermione found herself in the large waiting area and under the attentive gaze of the Minister's executive assistant, Gretchen Wormwood. An older witch with a stern countenance and professional demeanor. The woman put Hermione in mind of Minerva McGonagall. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Wormwood. I --"

"Detective Constable Granger, the Minister is expecting you. Go right in."

The door to Kingsley's office opened. Hermione stepped through to see he was not alone. Two wizards greeted her as she entered. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, rose from behind his desk and Severus Snape stood from one of the leather chairs in front where he had been sitting. 

Kingsley's stature and great booming voice gave him a gravitas suited to the Head of Magical Britain. His always replendent robes, usually in the dark jeweled hues, also gave a grandness to the top representative of Britain's Wizarding World. 

"Ah, hello, DC Granger, Hermione. Please, have a seat."

Hermione sat down in the other leather chair adjacent to one Severus had been sitting. She puzzled why Severus was present as the two men took their seats. Was this meeting impelled by the Prophet article? Why would the Minister of Magic get involved over a gossip column? It isn't as though she or Severus were new to the front pages of the Daily Prophet. Shacklbolt knew that all too well.

Kingsley addressed Hermione in a serious tone befitting the charge of murder rather than a minor dating naiveté. "What I am about to reveal to you is highly classified information. Need-to-know basis only. Do you understand, DC Granger?"

Hermione was intrigued as she wrestled with the absurdity of such a fuss. And what could be _classified_ about a date. Surely breakfast with a fellow wizard wasn't enough of an issue to involve the Minister of Magic.

"Yes, Minister."

Kingsley continued, "You know Severus, of course." 

Hermione nodded. "Or, for this meeting, Director Snape. He is Head of the Department of Mysteries. This knowledge, as I have indicated, is _Top_ Secret. Need-to-know basis only."

Hermione was stunned, surprised and bewildered, in that order. She realized her mouth had dropped open and her eyes stretched wide. She blinked at Shacklebolt and then at Severus. She caught herself flaundering between flabberghasted and stupified before she found her poise.

Severus sat with one long leg crossed over the other at the knee and his hands folded in his lap in clearly an expensive dark gray muggle suit and deep purple shirt. He looked every bit the erudite Ministry Department Director -/- former master spy.

He spoke in his Professor Snape voice, "DC Granger, a division in my Department is in need of an administrator. Your CV is impressive as are your published theses on the subjects of Memory and Philosophy. Your proven propensity for research as well as practical application of empirical evidence are superior to anyone I know, save myself." Severus touched lightly at his chest and bowed his head slightly. 

Kingsley smiled and shook his head. Shacklebolt was one of the few former Order members who actually liked Severus and trusted him mainly due to some private conversations he himself had with Dumbledore. He seemed to appreciate Severus' humour and was glad to find out after the war that not only had Severus survived but that he wasn't one of the bad guys. 

Kingsley, like Minerva, had heard Harry's taunt of Voldemort regarding Snape's loyalties during the final battle at Hogwarts. He told Harry that Severus' memories, if presented to the Wizengamot as evidence, could exonerated him and hopefully dispel the Dumbledore murder stigma. Obviously Shacklebolt's faith in Snape lead to offering him the Directorship of Mysteries, one of the most prestigious positions in the Ministry. Who better to run the Ministry's top secret branch than a former master spy.

Severus continued, "You would be a tremendous asset to the Department in managing the division and its ongoing areas of research and therefore to the world in general. It is certainly much more deserving of your intellectual talents than a Detective Constable Auror. Also, your magical and physical prowess is well-documented and...duly noted." Severus gave a percipient grin as he rubbed his sore wrist.

Hermione pulled in her lips in a vain attempt to hide a smile.

Minister Shacklebolt advised, "Your rank and pay-grade within the Ministry will, of course, be elevated to Deputy Director."

Severus clarified, "Your formal title will be Deputy Director, Intangibles Division, Department of Mysteries. Security Clearance Classification: Top Secret. Code Authorization: Highest Level."

After a purposeful pause Severus asked, "Do you accept the Appointment, DC Granger?"

Hermione was speechless at such an opportunity. She realized she wasn't breathing and took a quick gasp of air causing Severus and Kingsley to smile.

Hermione tried to quell the urge to hyperventilate.

' _No, no, no, no no. Not now. Don't pass out. Breathe. Breathe._ '

After a few quick but delicate respirations and an obvious swallow Hermione regained her composure enough to speak.

"Sirs, it would be my honour to accept the Appointment and my privilege to serve. I greatly appreciate the confidence you place in me."

The Minister of Magic broke into a huge toothy grin, spreading his arms out with palms upraised and walked briskly around his desk to grab Hermione's right forearm placing his left hand on her shoulder,

"Excellent, excellent. Congratulations and Welcome, _Deputy Director_ Granger. Well deserved, well deserved indeed."

Turning to Snape, Kingsley nodded as he slapped a great hand against Severus' back,

"Director, you take it from here. And good work."

"Of course, Minister, thank you," Snape acknowledged with a nod.

The door opened as Severus approached it and he motioned for Hermione to go ahead, 

"Deputy Director."

It took Hermione a moment to realize he was addressing her. ' _Deputy Director_ ' would take a bit of getting used to. She tipped her head squelching the desire to giggle like a giddy school girl. A warm glow filled her lungs and encircled her heart.

This promotion...no, not a promotion 'though she had spent 4 years lost in the rank and file at the Ministry. This was as Severus had qualified it, an _Appointment_ acknowledging her years of study, hard work and perseverence. It was just what she had wanted, what she had needed, what she had worked for all this time. At that moment it hit her, that warm glow she was experiencing was Pride. She was proud of herself.

Hermione straightened her shoulders and marched through the door and headed to the lift when Severus stopped her, "This way."

Hermione turned to see him gesture towards a tall wooden bookcase laden with leatherbound books. Facing the bookcase Severus murmured something underneath his breath. The shelving lumbered open as if on a ancient giant hinge. Severus presented his wand, "Lumos".

Hermione stood wide-eyed before a "Huh-Uhm" from Severus brought her to her senses. She proceeded through the darkened entrance only the wand light to guide them. Severus looked back over his shoulder at her with a reassuring glance as they walked through the tenebrous passage.

"This is a direct path to the Minister's offices from Mysteries. I use it to maintain anonymity. Only the Minister and the four Mysteries Deputies know who the Director of Mysteries is...by design, centuries ago for security reasons. But it suits me."

Eventually the narrow corridor came to an end and Hermione saw only a blank wall in front of them. Severus dowsed the lighted wand, "Nox", and placed his hand in the center of the solid stone block. To Hermione's surprise and delight the wall turned to smoke and they walked straight through unencumbered.

"Is that just for the Director or am I allowed in on that magical knowledge?"

Severus responded, "Exclusive access, I'm afraid. However, in an emergency situation or in the event I am incapacitated, I have constructed the wards to recognize the Deputy who is best equiped to take charge in my stead."

Hermione immediately filed that tidbit away in her vast storehouse of knowledge. They had stepped into another long corridor, wider than the last but well-lit. The wall they had just passed through was again solid and sat delusively adjacent to the lift. Anyone else would think it was just a wall, nothing more.

Pointing to the lift Severus instructed, "This dedicated lift will be your access to the Department from the Atrium on the main floor up top. We are Level Nine. Mysteries is the sole Department housed here on Level Nine. I have redesigned the wards that guard Mysteries. The previous safeguards were deplorable and allowed indescriminate access, as you might remember. 

I programmed access for you into the lift wards on a hunch you would accept the position. Level Nine is Authorized Personnel Only. The wards will recognize your badge."

Hermione nodded as she took instruction. They continued on, down the corridor until they came to a single black door. 

Hermione's stomach lurched as an intense brightness pierced her mind. She felt herself becoming light-headed and short of breath. The bright light slowly dissolved into dark until the darkness swallowed up the light in a swirling black gloom. The image of a cloaked Antonin Dolohov leapt at her from the tempest, seizing her by the arms. Gasping for air she began to shake uncontrollably. The vicious spector snarled but it was Severus' voice she heard.

"Hermione? Breathe. Listen to my voice. Breathe. It's safe. Breathe. You're safe."

Hermione was clutching tightly to his sleeves, her breath catching in her chest, a sinking feeling enveloping her, head spinning.

"I've got you. Breathe, Hermione. You-are-safe. You're safe."

His voice was like a low drumming beckoning her out of dread into mindfulness. Her chest loosened and the air began to flow freely. Severus had eased them both down onto the hard stone floor. He held her. She let him. After a few minutes the hyperventilating stopped and Hermione found her voice. The side of her face was pressed against his chest and she could feel her breath bounce off his sleeve.

"I'm sorry. A flashback...from another time."

"No worries. I understand completely. Those things can sneak up on a person with little to no warning."

Hermione didn't want to leave the comfort of his embrace, his voice soothing, vibrating against her cheek, his words calming. Hermione sensed that Severus did indeed understand what she was going through. She looked up into his eyes and found them glistening. Yes, of course he understood.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus led Hermione through the black door. The illusory Spiral, the gateway to Mysteries, stood before them. Hermione was enthralled by the sight of reflective black doors and steps in rotation around a central hub, the Spiral, ostensibly hanging in the void of space. Hermione noticed the modern changes and twists that brought the Spiral into the 21st century. It was leaner, meaner, sleek and modern.

Their feet stood on solid ground but that ground was not visible which gave Hermione a bit of a queasy tummy as it had all those years ago. Severus leant in speaking into her ear which sent a wonderful shiver down her spine. 

"You'll get used to the invisible floor...eventually."

"There are four Divisions within the Department of Mysteries. Your Division, _Intangibles_ , encompasses three sections, _Thought, Memory, Love_.

They approached the first black door Severus raised his right hand. Hermione reflected back on DADA class and watching Professor Snape draw his wand from his left sleeve and assume the fighting stance, wand at the ready in his right hand. It was a trivial revelation that Hermione wasn't sure she knew: Severus was right handed.

"Accio Intangibles".

The doors moved along the Spiral. As one door passed it disappeared to take its position at the end of the line at the base of the Spiral. A flash of recollection brought back Hermione's first and only encounter with Mysteries - until now. She remembered the Spiral was more of a Circle back then which made the doors changing positions all the more emesis-inducing.

The Spiral stopped. The black door stood ominous and still with an ancient rune etched in its center.

"Reveal," Severus waved his hand and the rune transformed into English, _Intangibles_.

"Naturally in time you will recognize each door's rune immediately or simply use the Revelio charm. I suspect, however, you may already be proficient in Runes." Severus arched an eyebrow in a silent request for affirmation.

Hermione gave a slight nod to confirm Severus' suspicion. She was inwardly in knots at what she perceived to be his acquaintance with her other studies outside Potions. At Hogwarts, Professor Snape didn't seem to care about anyone or anything outside of Potions. She mused on his indisputable ability to compartmentalize and to, currently, seperate professional from personal slipping seemlessly, at times, from Professor Snape to Severus. 

Acknowledging her avouchment with a nod of his own Severus continued. 

"You will only be allowed entrance to your own Division unless otherwise authorized. By the way, the position of the doors change not only on command but each time a door is opened and or closed."

"Yes, I remember that last part," Hermione grimaced as images of the battle in Mysteries 12 years ago flash in her mind. She drew in some calming breaths and the angst quieted.

Severus pulled a folder out of thin air handing it to Hermione. Hermione again stood in awe at the absolute control he had over his magic and the power Severus possessed without using a wand. She promised herself, then and there, to practice her wandless magic with increased fervor.

"This folder gives an outline, a quick reference, for the Division, its sections, et cetera, et cetera. The main volume, with more extensive descriptions and responsibilities, is kept in your office."

Severus lightly pushed the door open and walked into a large circular library. It was empty but it was still too early for staff. In rebuilding Mysteries Severus had subdivided the glumsy conglomerate Library of old so that now each Division houses its own library containing all source material relevant to that Division. 

"Every reference you might need is here from most ancient to most recent publications, Magical and Muggle _._ "

Hermione glanced around wanting to pinch herself still trying to comprehend what had happened in the last hour. Her entire world had changed in the bat of an eye. 

This athenaeum rivaled Hogwarts own library in scale if not in shape. She marvelled at the rich wood shelving filled with books from floor to very high ceiling. It felt like an old world library contrary to the science fiction atmosphere of the Spiral. Hermione considered yet another piece of the Severus Snape puzzle, another talent he displayed in redesigning Mysteries. The ambience of the different parts incorporated relative to their function in the Department of Mysteries.

Five oak doors were positioned, equally spaced, around the massive room inbetween the shelving. Severus walked to the first door to the left and waved his hand. The rune transformed, _Thought_.

"These doors are the entrances to your Divisional sections. Less traffic on the Spiral as well as mitigates some security concerns. Any questions so far?"

Hermione felt her brain kicking in after a brief bit of daydreaming about Severus. 

"Yes. Five doors but three sections?"

Severus elaborated, "One door for each section. One door leads to your office and one door leads to a Security briefing room. Divisional Security has one door in and out. Same goes for the other Divisions. In the unlikely event the Department is breached by a hostile, Security can be locked down and used as a defensive position.

Every Division has a Security team made up of its own researchers, or _Agents_ as is the proper Ministerial designation. The world thinks we researchers to be-- what is the current contumely?"

Hermione offered, "Nerds."

Severus shook his head, "Hmmm. Yes, well, _Nerds_ , _all brain and no brawn_. Bookworms with no physical prowess. I dare say, Deputy Granger, that you have verily debunked that notion. But nevertheless, the opinion exists still in some unenlightened circles. Because we search for knowledge we must be inept at fighting."

Hermione was quick to point out the obvious, "Surely, Director, _you_ have done more than your share to dispel that notion in your own right."

Severus sounded almost imperial, "Indeed. The point is, we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves and protect that which needs protecting. Please note, such formal training or vetted aptitude thereof is a necessary ability of any candidate for hire in the future."

As he spoke, Hermione again mulled over the difference in Severus' demeanor from this past weekend. His playfulness, gentility, reflection at dinner and his zen nonchalance atop a motorcycle was in stark contrast to the very professional Director/Professor Snape persona before her now.

Severus instructed, "Every Agent in Mysteries is a superior fighter. More skilled even than Aurors, I imagine, given those who make up that service currently."

Hermione gave a shy smile, "I bested you this morning."

Severus raised an eyebrow that reached nearly to his dark hairline, "You took me down because I allowed it. Skill evaluation. Nor did I want to hurt you on what I knew would be your first day in Mysteries."

Prideful miens gave way to knowing nods in agreement to compromise as each assimilated the encounter as each saw fit.

Walking clockwise around the library Severus showing each door's rune until he came to stand at the fifth door. With a wave of his hand the rune untangled into ' _Deputy Director Granger_ '.

"After You, Deputy Director."

Hermione's new office put her in mind of Minerva's old office at Hogwarts, spacious but not overly large. Rather non-descript in general. Around the walls were empty bookshelves and cupboards. A large plain desk was positioned directly ahead of her with two leather chairs in front. Her own desk chair was leather as well and looked much more comfortable than any office chairs in the Aurory, even Harry's. Further on, behind the desk was a paneled wooden wall seperating two doors. Hermione noticed a nail in the wall where a picture may have hung at one time. She made her way to the doors and turned to look at Severus.

"Where do these lead?"

Severus answered, "One is a private quarters for your convenience. As Head of this Division, you may research whatever you wish within your Division, be it _Memory, Thought_... _Love_. In such work we sometimes lose track of time, as you know. You may furnish all of this as you see fit. The rooms ambience is spelled to reflect the aesthetics of its owner. Just place your requests with the Ministry elves."

Severus paused to give her a playful smile, "You are acquainted with the Ministry elves, are you not?"

Hermione sighed with a self-deprecating simper and a nod. She knew all too well.

Severus continued, "The other door is a direct link to the Director's offices. Each Deputy's office has one. To contact me during office hours you may use the Ministry Memo system. In case of a more urgent need a patronus is acceptable."

Severus opened the door to his offices and they entered the large outer room where, at it's far end, sat a desk occupied by a rather stern looking goblin. To the right end of the room was a sizeable picture window currently displaying the sunrise. In front of the window sat a large round conference table surrounded by a half dozen straight back chairs. The room was void of any other furniture or accutrements. The goblin's desk stood sentry next to a wooden door. Hermione assumed that must be the door to Severus' office.

Severus presented the goblin, "This is Baldrick. He is my Assistant. In my absence you may come to him for any urgent business."

Hermione nodded and gave a smile to Baldrick who acknowledged the greeting by thrusting a badge and lanyard at her. She touched her chest where her old badge should have been. _How did he do that?_ She accepted her new one with a quick nod and a befuddled "Thank you".

Severus opened the door to his office as he motioned Hermione to enter. A roomy space twice the size of her office with wall to wall bookshelves. The heady air of books and oak and old leather permeated her brain's olfactory sensors. The shelves were stuffed to overflowing with books. The excess were in neat stacks around the room and several more books were set on a heavy round wooden table flanked by two well-worn leather chairs. Two additional doors sat at the opposite end of the room behind a massive intricately carved mahogany desk. Hanging above the desk between the two doors was a immensely tall painting reaching nearly to the ceiling. Its subject was one of the most dazzling birds Hermione had ever seen. Its beauty rivaled Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, but this bird was far more noble in appearance. A gold plate at the bottom of the portrait read "The Black Sicklebill". 

Severus crossed the room and turned to face Hermione. It was her classic fantasy image of him standing before rows of bookshelves, appearing indestructible and as intimidating as ever. His hair tied back and the dark muggle suit and shirt made the image more seductive than intimidating now.

"Source material, research, notes, documents of any kind are never to leave this Department. If you wish to work on your research you will do so here, and only here, in the Department of Mysteries. 

Your oath is to the Department of Mysteries. Your ultimate authority is the Director. You are answerable only to the Director. Secrecy must be utmost...at any and all cost. Do you hearby swear?"

"I solemnly swear." Hermione smiled in her own mind but the Marauders map reference was understandably lost on Severus.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries, Deputy Director Granger. I look forward to working with you."

Hermione nodded but the question must have been written all over her face. Her inner child wanted to raise her hand reminiscent of her school days at Hogwarts. There was a reassuring tone in Severus' voice.

"Kingsley asked me about the article in the Daily Prophet. I assured him my decision to offer you this appointment was solely based on your qualifications and achievements. He agreed, of course. We both consider you a stellar choice. You deserve this. Here, and in any other _professional_ situations, we are colleagues. Ok?"

The tension in Hermione's face eased as she gave him a modest smile. He had assuaged her fears, but...

"What if other's think differently."

Severus smirked knowingly, "The only people who will know you and I work in the same Department, besides Kingsley, are the other three Deputies. I recruited them myself when I rebuilt Mysteries after the war. The only thing that matters to them is the research and the protection of same. And, I assure you, if they have any issues they will bring them to me without hesitation as I suggest you do as well."

He added, "Your research teams know your reputation and while all are highly qualified none of them come close to possessing your academic and practical accomplishments.

Our researchers know I work at the Ministry but not that I am Mysteries Director. The most senior employee has only seen me show a new Deputy around on two other occasions. Problably thinks I work in HR or more likely Security."

Hermione couldn't help but burst into hardy laughter, "HR? Severus Snape working in HR?"

Severus looked a bit irked as both brows arched, "I suppose it is funny, Granger, but not that funny."

"Ahhh, you're right, Sir, sorry." She tried to sound convincing but if Severus' facial expression was any indicator he wasn't buying it.

She was curious about one thing, "What may I tell my friends about the new job?"

"Well, for the purpose of disclosure to your friends, you may tell them you work in Mysteries along with your rank but nothing more. You are 'Deputy Director Granger, Department of Mysteries'."

She nodded.

Severus continued, "We won't see each other much within the Department. I keep a low profile and I have my own research. I think I've been in the Ministry Atrium half a dozen times during active hours in all these many years so ' _Severus_ ' will do in most informal circumstances within the building. In official meetings inside and outside the Department, as with Minister Shacklebolt this morning, ' _Director_ ' is acceptable and I will refer to you as ' _Deputy_ '. My position is still secret, need-to-know basis, remember."

"Spooks." The word fell out of her mouth almost involuntarily.

Severus chuckled, "Yes, well, I think I prefer _Unspeakable_ but _spook_ works."

Hermione pressed, "And outside the Ministry? Say, in cozy Italian restaurants for example?"

Severus torqued his head and neck as if his collar was chafing. Obviously he wasn't comfortable with that type of question in their professional surroundings.

"In those instances, _Severus_ will do, of course."

It was Hermione's turn to feel uncomfortable as she shuffled her feet and looked at the floor.

Severus felt compelled to relieve the tense moment,

"In case you are wondering, a personal dynamic among colleagues is not prohibited by the Ministry. The Ministry actually encourages wizards to pursue a private relationship within the magical network. Preservation of the species, as it were.

A relationship between a supervisor and subordinate, however, is...tricky. Pushing the envelope of protocol acceptibility. We work in Mysteries so we are given a wider margin of error. And in Mysteries, all things are possible."

Severus' dark eyes sparkled with that last sentence. Hermione smiled with a silent sigh. She wanted a private relationship with this wizard and she wanted this job. If she could have both so much the better.

Severus tugged at his jacket. He knew the matter fell under management protocol as it relates to mundane issues such as evaluations and productivity reports. Severus had made clear to Kingsley that he rejected this type of value assessment concept. Nothing more than needless paper shuffling and a waste of time better spent on the work. In his mind the work speaks for itself. He and all his personnel were researchers. They care about the research, the discovery of knowledge.

"Knowledge motivates us, not filling out Ministry paperwork. There are no deadlines or quotas we have to meet. Just research...and discovery if we're lucky."

Hermione nodded for she knew Severus' words to be absolutely true. The Hogwarts Library had been her sanctuary then. The smell of books enchanted her and the knowledge they contained seemed to soak into her very pores.

Severus waxed poetic, as enthralled as she was, "Researching the Mysteries of the world, of the Universe, takes a commitment like no other. Our allegiance is to the Truth. There is no pass or fail. There is only the pursuit of Knowledge and the protection of Truth."

They stood in silence together, a magical thread of understanding between them. They were academics, fighters, Unspeakables.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place around 7 pm. She had spent the better part of Tuesday familiarizing herself with the Intangibles Division after calling out on a personal leave day from the Aurory. 

Harry and Ginny had both texted her multiple times during the day before she finally answered a text from Ginny accepting their invitation to dinner. Hermione wanted to tell Harry in person about her new Ministry Appointment and that it was effective immediately. She didn't want to chance him hearing it second hand. She owed him that at least.

Ginny greeted her with a hug and took her coat hanging it on the rack by the door.

"Harry's giving James his bottle before bed. They're in the lounge."

Harry was sitting in an upholstered rocker holding baby James in his arms as the 10 month old boy suckled at a bottle of formula cooing satisfaction with every gulp. Hermione remembered with sadness the same image of Harry a decade ago holding baby Terry Lupin and explaining to the unaware infant that his parents would not be coming home.

"Hey, 'Mione! Missed you today. Everything ok?"

Hermione was anxious but the words waiting on the tip of her tongue remained yet unspoken. She thought that Kingsley had felt obligated to keep her in the Ministry placing her in the Aurory service to get her out of Magical Creatures. She held to the belief that Harry had been forced to take her into his unit. He might be releaved she is quiting.

"Yeah, sure, everything is fine. Wow, James is growing by leaps and bounds."

Harry and Ginny sighed like exhausted parents do when there children become mobile. Ginny played professional quidditch up to her 7th month of pregnancy. She had always been a good athlete and stayed in top physical form even after giving birth. Hermione thought it funny that a baby learning to navigate the his little world would tire her out so readily.

"He's taken to tumbling over the railing of his crib and climbing anything in his path." Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione pictured Auror Harry chasing Death Eaters and other criminals across the countryside and inside London City but was totally defeated by his own son.

Ginny gave a squeeze to James' tiny bootie-covered foot, "I came home from a tournament after leaving him at Mom's for the week and I think George taught him how to make his lips vibrate by blowing through them with his mouth closed. Sprayed me with blueberry puree the other day while I was feeding the little moppet."

Ginny and Harry shook their heads and grinned at one another, an adorable bond between them.

Hermione put James to bed while Ginny and Harry put the finishing touches on dinner. Later, somewhere between the shepherd's pie and the raspberry crumble Hermione recounted her extraordinary Tuesday, purposely omitting Severus from the conversation. The Potters had stopped eating and sat obviously gobsmacked at the news.

It seemed like an eternity before either of them reacted. Ginny was the first to do so jumping from her chair to hug Hermione in a rocking embrace.

"How absolutely fabulous for you, 'Mione! This is your dream come true!"

Hermione realized she was holding her breath. Forcing the air of relief out of her lungs she allowed a broad smile to spread across her face. She was glad that was over and allowed herself a moment's reflection on her future.

"Yes, Ginny, it is. It's exactly what I've been hoping for. Back on the path I set for myself. I had applied to Magical Creatures out of university thinking Mysteries might be too far out of my reach. Then with the whole elf resentment thing and other creatures not really wanting anything to do with me, Kingsley transferred me to the Aurory. Well, you know all that. I think Harry took pity on me. Thanks, Harry."

Harry looked both relieved and surprised. Hermione was a natural detective when it came to analytics, researching crime scenes, verifying witness statements,etc., but she was a bit of a loose cannon on stake-outs and arrests, too eager to grab the bad guys and get them off the streets. Ron's petty rivalry wasn't easy to wrangle either.

"'Mione, I'm happy for you. I'm sorry to lose you at the Aurory. You're a good detective, one of my best. But I know research is your thing. It always has been."

Shaking his head he continued, " _Mysteries_. Wow."

Harry leaned back in his chair and with that mischievous grin poked the bear.

"Sooo, who's the Director of Mysteries?"

Hermione puffed a slight laugh, "That's Classified." Those were words she never thought she would say and they sounded a little awkward on the way out of her mouth.

Harry and Ginny were sitting up with elbows on the table ready to fire off questions mainly out of curiosity. She heard Ginny's first question before they all blended together like the rapid fire of a Muggle machine gun.

"So are you _head brain_ in the Brain department?"

"Have you been inside the Love chamber?"

"Is the Director witch or wizard?"

"Did they restore the Hall of Prophecies?"

"The wards are powerful. Nobody can get near the place."

"Do you have access to the Veil?"

That last question brought the excitement aound the table to an end. Harry almost whispered it, clearly still affected by the death of Sirius over a decade ago. Ginny rubbed a hand across his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Hermione could feel the sadness radiating off him.

"No, Harry, the Veil isn't within my responsibilities."

Harry insisted, "But, you could get to it, couldn't you?"

Hermione wanted to help her friend, "I could ask but there is a very strict adherence to the rules governing access, Harry, especially since the war."

Ginny played intermediary between her husband and her best friend. It was little wonder she was Captain of the Holyhead Harpies professional quidditch team. She could be a Law Enforcement hostage negotiator after she retires from quidditch if she wanted.

"Harry, it's Hermione's first day. You don't want her to get kicked out of Mysteries after less than 24 hours, do you?"

Harry shook his head perking up almost immediately as he joked, "Merlin, no, Kingsley might shove her back at me again."

They had a good laugh at that with the slightest irritation poking at the front of Hermione's brain. It was confirmation she was dumped in Harry's lap.

Harry sensed he may have touched a nerve, "Just kidding, 'Mione. You really are one of my best aurors. As a matter of fact, I was in the process of writing a recommendation you take the Sargeant's exam. You are over-qualified for a Detective Constable. Heck, you're over-qualified for my position. You should be recognized for all that studying, Miss _brightest witch of her age_. Besides, _Deputy Director_ suits you."

Hermione mentally forgave her friend for his tactless joke and pushed the jibe behind her makeshift wall of defense in her mind. Hermione swallowed to keep her tone undaunted. She didn't want him to see that little bit of hurt his words had caused. She spoke gently but confidently.

"Thanks, Harry."

~~~

Hermione lay in her bed listening to the silence that finally surrounded her. The silence in her own room was peaceful. The quiet gave her time to sort things and often, when need be, to find answers. 

There was no silence in her head, though. As it usually happens, it was Hermione's brain that won't be silent. Her brain reminded her that from the moment she entered the Ministry earlier this morning she had stepped into a whirlwind. Time had moved so fast through the day she could have sworn she heard a sonic boom every now and again. Hermione's ears were still buzzing like the wind rushing past her ears when on Severus' motorcycle, the rapid turn of events whizzing by her head at the speed of light until finally arriving home from dinner at the Potters'. 

Hermione had not stopped to fully comprehend what transpired. She welcomed the night and the solitude if only to gather her thoughts and sort them properly. Maybe sorting and filing away the day's happenings will allow her brain to finally rest. Her last recollection was seeing 1:30 glow red on her alarm clock. Two hours went by before she was able to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Her first week in Mysteries and the prospect of another date with Severus had Hermione feeling like she had landed on cloud nine. Her first staff meeting with _Intanglibles'_ researchers went better than expected, extremely well in fact. She was relieved all Agents appeared inquisitive and analytical and eager. Her experience in Magical Creatures and Law Enforcement left her depressed as everyone seemed to be made of wooden boards trained to move and nod their heads at whatever Ministry protocol dictated. To Hermione it had been like swimming through sawdust.

This work, in Mysteries, was rewarding; her group of researchers gifted. Her Sections, _Thought_ and _Memory_ fell right into her wheelhouse. She found her degree in muggle Philosophy gave her the unique advantage of _Order_ in regards to _Thought_. Clear outlines complete with a taxonomy of prescribed designations and phraseology. Her magical degree and extensive research in _Memory_ was, as Severus claimed, masterful. 

_Love_ , on the other hand, would be more of a challenge. Hermione understood the 7 concepts of Love thanks to her studies in Philosophy. _Philautia_ , self-love, took her awhile to comprehend internally as she never really liked herself - she was awkward, her hair unruly, her teeth too big and she craved knowledge while her friends just wanted to play and generally reek havoc. But it was _Eros_ , romantic love, she considered a disappointment at best, a total bust at worst, at least in her own experience. She could place the blame squarely on the shoulders of the lazy, self-indulgent men in her life but that would be shirking her own culpability in past relationships in the choosing of such men. She still believed _romantic love_ existed. It was out there and she hoped she could find it behind door number 2 (which lead to the Director's offices). 

She had decided to let the three researchers currently studying _Love_ work independently from her interference until she was better equiped to maneuver more conversantly inside that Section.

It had taken Severus a few days to broach the subject of a second date. He felt honour-bound to give Hermione some time to digest the move to Mysteries and feel comfortable and competent in her new surroundings. Severus knew his own mind but wanted Hermione to have the opportunity to sort the possibility of balancing a rewarding professional life with a loving private life, hopefully with him. She was brilliant and passionate about knowledge but her rise to career excellence had stalled miserably. He knew, or rather gleaned from the gossip columns, that her private life hadn't fared much better. Severus surmised that in both aspects she simply had not been challenged intellectually. Severus was betting on a stimulating workload and a reasonably intelligent life partner would make for a _'Happily Ever-After'_ scenario in Hermione's final analysis. He would not push her. It had to be _her_ choice.

~~~

Severus called for Hermione early Saturday midmorning wearing bluejeans, gray jumper, leather jacket and boots more associated with bikers than his Italian leather ones from the previous date. He had texted her to dress casually but warmly as their day would be mainly outdoors. Her jeans, pink cardigan and leather jacket mirrored his attire reminiscent of those ' _cute couple_ ' images often gracing the pages of muggle magazines, Vanity Fair or Vogue. 

Strapping on their helmets they were off on a daytrip to Brighton. Traffic was light on the A23 south to East Sussex as tourist season at the beaches had long gone so Severus felt less apprehensive about anything getting into the Daily Prophet, beyond the reach of prying eyes and nosy blether. After their first social interaction had been splashed all over the tabloid Severus hoped they were past that inevitable point in their relationship given their celebrity in the public consciousness.

"It's been years. I thought we had ceased to be relevant as gossip fodder by now."

Hermione imagined the headlines, spreading out her arms to frame the invisible caption, _  
"May/September romance blossoming on the beaches of Brighton_."

" _September_? More like July, thank you very much. Even August would be pushing it. I mean seriously, wizards live well into their one hundreds. I'm in my prime in Wizard time."

Severus balked at the notion as they strolled along the weathered planks of the boardwalk eating fish and chips and enjoying the sparsely populated beachfront. Hermione giggled bumping against him in a playful attempt to apologise. 

"I've seen you in running togs. Definitely Mr. July."

Severus laughed, rolled his eyes and Hermione noticed a slight blush on his cheeks as he dipped his head, "Thank you, _Miss May_."

Hermione let her hand slip around his leather-clad arm as they trod along the sandy beach outstepping the water as it glided along lapping too close before receding back into the sea. The air was salty in a constant breeze and it reminded Hermione of the times her parents took her to the beach in Summers long past. She tossed her last chip to a lonely gull. 

"That was a mistake. Run!" 

Severus uttered as suddenly they were set upon by a flock of the flying squawking avians coming from nowhere and everywhere. They ran a few metres down the beach laughing so hard Hermione thought she would collapse onto the sand dragging Severus down with her at any moment. Her second thought was that the first thought wouldn't be so bad. Images of the two of them rolling on the beach provocatively clutching at each other and snogging like hormonal teenagers ebbing and flowing across her mind. She shook off those thoughts least she rashly seized the moment only to find their tryst on the beach covering the front page of tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

"Harry's been asking about the Veil again. He wants to visit Mysteries. I told him he doesn't have clearance. He wants me to ask _the Director._ "

"No. Security reasons. Can we please _not_ talk about Potter today?" Severus' manner took on the deportment of a petulant child told to eat his broccoli. Hermione smiled.

"Sorry. You're right. Not today." She was contrite but at least her duty to Harry was done, until the next time he asks.

The day was as close to perfect as any Hermione had spent in years. The weather had cooperated at a balmy 12°C (54°F) as the rare late Autumn sun shone brightly above so their jeans and leather jackets had kept them comfortable. 

While the azure sky gave way to Savoy blue before melting into purple and orange Severus and Hermione held hands walking out to the end of the pier to watch the sunset. They reluctantly released hands and leaning their elbows on the balustrade his shoulder pressed against hers. Hermione felt that thrill go through her again as the crisp scent of the sea swirled around her brain. She never imagined this kind of day with him. Not with Severus Snape. Her fantasies about him ranged from making out in the Forbidden Section of the Hogwarts library surrounded by books or in a lab snogging amidst steaming cauldrons of herbal fragranced potions. Hermione began to picture a real relationship with this post-war renewed Severus.

She tried to stay composed fixing her eye on the setting sun over a ripply sea. 

"It's beautiful isn't it."

"Lovely."

Severus airily breathed the word drawing Hermione's attention. In a single second they were looking into each others' eyes. His hand grazed up her arm, the magic between them sparking even through her leather sleeve. He slipped a lock of hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers down her jaw to hold her chin.

" _You're_ lovely, Hermione."

Severus leant in and brushed his lips across hers. Hermione felt those magical sparks tingle through every inch of her as she pressed her lips fully against his mouth. The kiss grew deeper with the two of them wholly engaged in the moment. Hermione had wanted this for so long she could hardly believe it was happening. She fought the urge to pinch herself afraid to find it was all a dream. But it wasn't a dream. This was real.

~~~

The bike roared along the motorway the chilled air of night rushing by as Hermione relished the events of the day culminating in that sensual kiss on the pier at sunset. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Hermione felt the rumbling vibrations of the motorcycle pulsing beneath her and she rested her body against his back. A fine rain had set in and she was grateful for the leather and the jeans and the visor for she could feel the droplets hit her hands, clutched in front of Severus, like tiny pins and needles pricking her bare knuckles. Hermione shoved her hands into his jacket pockets finding she was still able to hold on to his hips. That was better in so many ways.

~~~

At her door Severus bent to kiss her. She sighed into his mouth, "Come in."

Severus straightened, "No, I better not. 

Hermione, I want you to know you were the right choice as Deputy Director. You're qualified and capable. You've earned it and deserve it. I don't expect-- You don't...owe me anything."

Hermione heard the temperence in his voice contrast with the longing limned in the depths of his eyes and it made her heart ache. She was a bit taken aback at such a proclamation coming from a man who had just been invited into a woman's flat after a date. She had only a few lovers in her life, Viktor Krum, Ron, and a couple others since the war. She was used to men buying a dinner and expecting a night in bed for their investment. Men seemed to equate paying for food with having paid for sex. Most men undoubtedly. Not this man apparently. She smiled at him sweetly and touched his cheek.

"I've never had a man do that before? They usually just assume they're owed a shag if they buy dinner."

Severus furrowed his brow, gave a quick shake of his head and huffed at such brazen assumptions conventional in a chauvenistic patriarchal society.

"I would never presume something so intimate in exchange for something so banal as a meal."

Hermione again found herself in awe of the transormation of her old professor into this proper gentleman who had tangibly stepped right out of a Jane Austen novel. She reached out with both hands this time to caress his face.

"Severus, come in. Honestly, I don't feel obligated. We could just talk if you'd prefer."

Severus tilted his head into her warm delicate hand, "No, not tonight. Might we have lunch tomorrow? Pick you up at noon?"

Hermione nodded as she raised up on her toes to kiss him, "Pizza."

Severus smiled as their lips parted, "What?"

Hermione repeated, "Pizza. I like pizza."

"Pizza it is then. Until tomorrow, pleasant dreams." He lightly brushed his lips to hers before disappearing into the lift.

Hermione closed the door and leant against it thinking about the day in Brighton and Severus. She smiled as she imagined sex with him and found herself very much aroused. She tripped lightly across the room pulling off her boots and discarding her clothes into little bundles on the floor as she twirled and skipped into the bathroom. She took a long hot very steamy shower sating her frustrated physical desire with images of a wizard Hermione had fancied for years but couldn't quite figure out dancing in her head. 

Donning a cozy pair of pyjama bottoms and a jersey vest (sleeveless t-shirt) Hermione plopped onto her navy blue upholstered sofa just as the familiar ping of her phone alerted her to a text message. She had several texts in fact from Ginny and a few from Luna. Hermione remembered she had begged off girls' day shopping after Severus had asked her to spend the day with him and now her friends wanted all the details.

Ginny and Luna were, like most, familiar with _Professor_ Snape from their days at Hogwarts. After the war they had read the accounts of the trial, the verdict and his bravery along with the gossip about him since. Luna was a caring generous soul and had long ago come to accept "the Professor" as an champion of Good "even if he had to do some bad things." She figured "he charmed the Wrackspurts to confuse everybody into thinking he was bad so Voldemort wouldn't suspect him of actually being good". Hermione thought the reasoning behind this theory was sound - except for the Wrackspurts of course.

Ginny took a little longer to come around because of longstanding prejudices held by her family mainly. None of her brothers liked "Snape", especially Ron. The boys, as a bunch of brothers, were good at teasing to the point of bullying so their rhetoric concerning "greasy git Snape" was often disgusting and coloured Ginny's view even before her first year at Hogwarts. 

The Weasley parents were kinder but Molly was crushed emotionally having lost two brothers in Voldemort's first war and a son in the second war. She resented what she referred to as the Voldemort/Death Eaters holocaust. Molly had come around after the truth was made public at the trial as did most of the Weasley boys. Ron grudgingly acknowledged Snape's heroism but held fast to his intense dislike of his old professor.

Whenever the subject of the war or Severus came up Molly usually excused herself to the kitchen to refresh the refreshments. Ginny said her mother had confessed one night to her father that it wasn't Severus that bothered her but the memories his presence evoked. Arthur, on the other hand, was very accepting as he was with most things. He was one of the first, together with Minerva and Kingsley, to acknowledge Severus as a hero and welcome him back into reputable wizarding society.

After answering over a dozen questions via text messaging with her friends about the second date with Severus and all the hearts and emojis and LOLs had been spent, Hermione fell asleep. Flirtatious dreams enchanted her slumber with visions of heroic Severus, crashing waves and the warm sun tanning their bodies, their arms and legs entwined on a warm sandy beach of a tropical island. 


	12. Chapter 12

Morning found Hermione lighthearted as she poured herself a large cup of macchiato, her head sprightly with snapshots of Severus walking aimlessly along a peaceful sandy beach in her mind. Sitting on the sofa she gathered her feet underneath the rest of her and unrolled the Sunday Prophet. Blasted across its front was a half-page animated photo of the kiss at sunset on the Brighton pier.

"Bugger!" 

Hermione's visions of the wonderful moments she had spent with Severus seemed to lose their colour and break into pieces falling to the floor of her brain. She cursed the intrusive paparazzi and the insatiable appetite for gossip by a bored public. 

She grabbed up her phone and fired off a text to Severus:

 _Good Morning_ ⛅

 _Sorry about the Prophet_ 😔

Her phone pinged immediately. It was Severus:

_Lovely photo, though._

_A keeper for sure,_

_And not merely referring to the picture_.

Hermione smiled pressing the phone to her chest as she stared at the purple and gold photo of two lovers silhouetted in a looping kiss. It _was_ a nice picture. 

~~~

Severus stood at her door, tall and slender in blue jeans, dark blue button-down shirt and, this time, a brown leather jacket. He was out of his basic black but even his trend towards richer colors didn't take away that air of mystery Hermione saw in him. What other surprises awaited her discovery?

"Come in. Just have to grab my jacket."

Hermione swung on her coat bumping her knee against the Sunday Prophet set on the coffeetable. Severus noticed a gaping hole in the front page and the missing photo resting on a small table at the end of the sofa. He quirked an eyebrow in her direction along with a devilish smile. Hermione blushed.

"Well, it _is_ a nice picture."

While Severus read the Prophet to keep up with the goings-on in everyday wizarding life he considered its proclivity towards gossip nothing more than pointless swill. Severus lamented as they rode the lift down to ground level, 

"I hold out hope that the general magical population takes that kind of tripe with a grain of salt. The triviality of the celebrity grapevine read by silly star-struck twits, some Hell-bent on _fixing_ me if they get half the chance. Bloody cheek."

Hermione nudged his arm, "I'm not star-struck. Just an insufferable know it all."

She stretched on tiptoe to kiss Severus' curvy mouth seemingly set in a permanent grumble.

"No, you're not....Drawn to my dark charms, no doubt." He was amused and gratified to find that he had the power to illicit a romantic response in this brilliant and vivacious young woman, whatever her reasons.

"I go for the brainy type but, yeah, darkly charming has its appeal."

Severus could have sworn with that last statement he saw a hint of true affection in Hermione's eyes. He thought he saw it last night too. Maybe he had a chance at that _'Happily-Ever-After'_ after all.

On the street they donned their helmets, climbed aboard the great beast of a motorcycle and roared off to another hidden gem, this time in north London. 

They enjoyed an authentic hand-tossed pizza topped with mushrooms, onions and olives in a cozy dark corner away from prying eyes. After lunch Severus went to his bike and opening one of the saddlebag storage compartments retrieved a blanket he neatly tucked under one arm. Offering a hand to Hermione they walked across the street to Hampstead Park. The reserve was teeming with families and couples enjoying a brisk but sunny day. The air was crisp with the chill of late Autumn so the crowd stuck to the sun-drenched open areas of the park.

Severus and Hermione took a different route along a meandering path through the dappled wood up Hampstead Heath. They stopped under a large tree and he leant in pressing her against its trunk. His fingers delicately swept a lock of her hair from her cheek then trailed down her jaw to raise her face to his. As Severus touched his lips to hers he whispered,

" _Now a soft kiss,_

_Aye, by that kiss_

_I vow an endless bliss."_

Hermione savoured the long, deep kiss and as their lips parted she asked dreamily,

"More Shakespeare or Def Leppard or?"

"John Keats. His old mansion is down that way, towards the park's main entrance. They're about to restore it."

Severus gently tugged Hermione by the hand back onto the path and twisting slightly he pointed in the opposite direction towards Keats House. They continued on their way along the wooded lane.

Reaching Hampstead Heath's Parliament Hill Severus led them to a less populated area near the tree-line and unfurled the blanket letting it come to rest on the grass. He held forth a hand, Hermione took hold and lowered herself onto the woven red tartan cloth pulling him down with her. The sun was warmer than the temperature indicated so both Hermione and Severus removed their jackets. She was struck that her dark blue floral blouse matched well with Severus' navy button-down as if they were on the same psychological wavelength, at least she hoped that was the case. The long sleeves were enough in the bright sun to keep the chill away. They talked, kissed lightly a few times (the Prophet be damned) and gazed at the panoramic views of London city for the rest of the afternoon.

~~~

Severus motored around the side of his building and into the well-concealed private parking garage. By the time they reached his flat evening was giving way to the early fall of night.

Severus did not turn on the lights nor lower the shades but did wave a hand at the fireplace. The resulting blue, orange and yellow flames gave off a diffuse cozy glow to the open space. Severus drew Hermione into his chest and kissed her mouth. She was all hair and eyes and brains and he thought she was beautiful.

Severus swept her up into his arms and bypassing the stairs lifted them slowly off the main floor drifting upward before he gently touched down in his second floor loft bedroom. Hermione felt the swoosh of their clothes falling away and her bare skin touched his. He was warm and fit and their magic crackled as their bodies appeared to scintillate in the semi-darkness of the room.

 _'That spark of compatibility'_ her mother always said.

Hermione spoke candidly, her arm around his neck and the other hand stroking the side of his stubbled face, "Your power excites me. I think I've fancied you forever."

They kissed, Severus smiled and laid her onto cool cotton sheets. A wave of his hand had turned back the plush gray duvet exposing the muted purple sheets. Hermione looked up into his dark eyes half-lidded with hunger. Hunger for her. Her hand trailed down his chest to his flat abdomen stopping at the narrow downy wisp of hair that lay neatly beneath his navel. Severus lowered himself against her body. She was naked in his bed with this brilliant man on top of her and it was glorious. 

"Make love to me, Severus"

The moon and stars that shown through the great rooftop window above her blurred as Severus kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. His lips finding their way down her body, exploring, lingering while Hermione shook with a blissful quaking. Twice more the climaxes rocked her until she thought she could take such pleasure no longer. Severus was a skilled lover. She felt his hot breath and the moisture of his open mouth on her skin blazing a trail marking the route for later visits. The slow reconnaissance continued up between her breasts taking the time to detour around her nipples and again linger there until the journey beckoned onward. The mattress depressed on either side of Hermione's shoulders, his hands entangled in her hair. She ran her hands up and down his long lean body as Severus entered her, stretched her, filled her thoroughly. The scars she found splayed across his back just made him feel more beautiful. She relished the thrill of his lips on her neck and his whispers of desire fell warm on her skin. His thrusts were exquisite, long and rhythmic, before passion dictated a more powerful, quicker pace until Hermione exploded with pleasure again. She felt his body shudder once, twice, three times as he breathed her name. The warm wetness of their lovemaking mingled and they fell asleep in each others arms.

In deep sleep Hermione's subconscious took her to all kinds of wonderfully carnal places with him before she was suddenly jarred from such dreams by a frenzied disturbance beside her.

Severus' sleep was not as delightful but much, much more disharmonic in nature.

_Bleak outlines wore faded edges and everything was a deathly shade of gray._

_"Did it ever cross your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"_ _  
_

_Albus Dumbledore standing weak and frail at the railing of the Astronomy tower demanded,_

_"You agreed, Severus. The plan is in motion. You have no choice but to see it through. No choice - Kill me, Severus - You have no choice - no choice - Severus, Please ."_

_Severus' arm thrust outward as the green lightning flashed piercing the gray wash on the moving canvas and the deadly words echoed in his mind,_

_"Avada-vada Kedavra-avra-avra!"_

_Dumbledore fell backwards out into the ominous storm clouds, fading, mutating, reshaping, reappearing upon his thrown_ _elevated within the confines of his portrait, magisterial, domineering, still in control._

_"Stay to the plan. DestroyTom Riddle forever. For the greater good. The boy must DIE."_

_Severus stood in the openness of the tall embrasure looking down from the castle battlement onto the smoky rubble-cluttered courtyard of Hogwarts below. The children didn't play or dance or run. Like broken stone angels they marched...or were marched, gray and ghostly_ _with battered faces and vacant stares,_ _into the crumbling castle. Severus could feel the rage rolling inside him. He could feel the burn of icy tears streaming down his own stone-cold face. He spun on his heel, screaming,_

_"Oh, yes, the greater good and your grand plan! You sit up here in your high castle and manipulate and scheme and plan your strategies like a chess game against Riddle! While we, your sacrificial pawns, put our lives in peril! We are the ones who suffer. I'm the one taking the risks, enduring the tortures! I'm the one incurring the wrath of every-other-living-soul. I'm the one they HATE!"_

_A hard knock reverberated through his brain as a heavy wooden door swung open swirling gray dust as it slammed against an invisible wall. Ashen in gray and grayer a tattered and torn Minerva McGonagall stood straight, tall and defiant._

_"I thought I knew you, Severus. You are nothing. A pawn. A slave. A BULLY as vicious and cruel as anything Tom Riddle ever was. You have no heart, no soul. We All Hate You! We've always HATED you!_

_COWARD!"_

Severus thrashed about and cried in the darkness, tears mixed with perspiration, "No!"

Hermione threw herself onto his sweat-soaked chest grabbing hold of his shoulders. She could feel his muscles tighten and strain beneath her grip as if they might snap loose at any moment.

"Severus, wake up! It's a dream. It's ok, you're ok."

She wiped a hand across his damp face and kissed his cheek as Severus sucked in air trying to focus through lashes heavy with tears. 

Tossing off the sheets and throwing his long legs over the side of the bed Severus sat with elbows digging into his thighs and hands fisted in his hair. It was then that Hermione saw, illuminated by the moon's shine streaming through the skylight, his back. The scars she had touched during their lovemaking were now visible to her and the pain he had suffered over the years, like her, had left behind more than bad dreams. She reached up and ran her fingers gently over the pale pink marks that landscaped his back, their story of cruelty and endurance spoke volumes of the man she knew as teacher, spy, hero.

"I never realized that you too would be plagued with nightmares of the torture that left these." 

Severus didn't move but spoke in a low breathy voice, "It isn't the physical torture that haunts me. I can push that away. The phantoms that torment my sleep prefer emotional torture of ridicule and abandonment, in _my_ nightmares. It is much more terrifying and painful...to me."

Hermione softly encouraged, "Lay down with me, Severus, let me hold you. I will never abandon you. Come."

After a few moments, Severus drew his hands down his face and turned to look into Hermione's beckoning amber eyes and outstretched arms. She had seen his vulnerability and she had not run away. Her body welcomed him and he found solace in her embrace. 

The stars moved across their view as the lovers held each other and loved each other until, once again, they could both find quietude in sleep.

~~~

Morning's silvery beginnings filtered through the grand ceiling window and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She and Severus had made love a couple times in the night and her body was so relaxed she could have glissaded right off the mattress onto the floor. None of her sexual encounters to this point had left her so satisfied. Viktor was her first time and the clumsiness of youth and hormones made a mess of the whole thing. Ron was as self-absorbed a lover as he was a person thinking a couple rough kneads in the general vicinity of her genitals was good enough before plunging in with a few quick pumps to fulfill his own want. The two or three one or two night stands she had since her break-up with Ron went the same way, leaving her unfinished and dissatisfied. Severus was her first thoughtful and generous lover.

His nightmare had rocked them both but Hermione felt closer to him than ever before in bearing witness. She hoped he was as comfortable with her. She was at peace in her mind and her heart at long last. Lying there staring up at the morning's twilight the one thought that tickled the forefront of Hermione's brain was that she finally had everything she had ever wanted, ever longed for: a top echelon research career, a promising life ahead and Severus Snape in her bed. Technically _his bed_ last night but she was thinking with broader brush strokes, the bigger picture.

Severus stirred and turning onto his side he brushed his lips against her jaw tracing her ear with his fingers. He thought she was beautiful, inside and out, and she had given herself to him freely. He had been smitten from that first day in the park when she tried to artlessly hide her surprise at seeing her foreboding Potions professor in such a different light.

"Good morning. You're awake early."

Hermione turned onto her side to face him. She had not been prepared for how beautiful she found him. His raven hair was silky and its shine tinted the black with streaks of blue as the strands lay in the soft glow of morning light across his neck and chest. She reached to sweep his hair behind his shoulder bringing her hand to rest over his scar.

"Hmmm, morning. Yes, I have this great new job so I need to get home. I don't want to be late. My boss is a real hard arse."

Hermione slid her hand down his shoulder and arm to his hip and squeezed Severus' very fit gluteus maximus.

After a ' _Good Morning'_ shag Hermione apparated home.


End file.
